Guardian's Love
by Ukume27
Summary: He was sent to guard, to guide, and to protect him at all costs. What will happen when the guardian falls in love with his charge?
1. Chapter 1 - New Charge

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my new story. I know I am still working on Uncovering the Truth. Don't worry, I will not stop working on it. This is just another little thing that has been tugging at my brain for a little while and I wanted to get it out and started. I hope you like it. Please feed the authoress with reviews. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I really wish I did, but I do not. I do not make any money off of my stories, they are purely for enjoyment purposes. **

**/Thoughts/**

Two figures crouched in the shadows of the night. They were slightly hunched over on the roof of a building watching the figure below walking down the dark seemingly deserted street. A chill fall wind blew rustling through their loose clothing; causing the fabric to dance. One of the figures gazed up into the velvet black night. Clouds blocked the moon and stars from pouring their silver light onto the earth. The only light came from the soft glow of the street lamps. The figure's gaze returned to watch the individual walking below.

"So that is your new charge?" one of the figures whispered pointing at the slim form of a youth walking slowly past the building they were perched on.

The second figure nodded, "Yes. I must protect him at all costs."

"Did they tell you why you need to protect him?"

The figure shook his head, "They did not give me much information about him. They only said it is imperative that he is protected. Supposedly, they will give me more information later. We will see about that."

"You don't think they will?"

"Not exactly. Later to them is much later to anyone else..months, years, decades,…millennia even."

"Oh..looks like your charge may have some trouble coming," the first figure pointed at the dark alley the charge was heading towards. A group of four tall strong teenagers appeared in front of the charge blocking his way.

The guardian tensed watching the scene below them carefully; his eyes locking on the body language of the four newcomers. They surely did not mean well as they approached his charge.

His charge paused; narrowing his eyes at the group in front of him, "Move out of my way please."

"Got any cash on you?" the leader of the gang, a tall burly youth with dark black hair tied back in a ponytale folded his arms.

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to the likes of you," his charge retorted.

A smile crossed the guardian's face, "He has guts and attitude; you must give him that." The other nodded watching the scene below.

"What did you say?" The leader growled advancing on the youth.

"You heard me or are you to simpleminded to understand what I said?" the youth raised an eyebrow.

"Grab him," the leader growled. One of the gang went to grab the youth. His charge weaved out of his reach and kicked the gang member in the stomach; the man hunched over gasping for breath.

"Aren't you going to help him?" The other asked the guardian.

"He is doing alright for now. If he needs help, I will step in," the guardian shifted on the roof; stretching out one of his legs as he crouched down closer to the roof continuing to watch the scene unfold before him.

"I said grab him! What are you two waiting for?" the gang leader snapped.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." His charge growled as he dropped his backpack and raised his fists in front of his face as he placed himself into a defensive stance.

"Aww look, he is trying to fight back. Try as you might, your pitiful attempts at defense will not help you," the leader smirked.

The two gang members standing behind the leader dashed forward grabbing the youth capturing his arms. His charge struggled to free himself grunting as he fought their hold. One of them loosened their grip and punched the youth in the temple knocking him out.

"Okay, now I'm stepping in," the guardian growled as he stood. He slid off the roof and landed on his feet in front of the gang.

"What do we have here? You looking for some action?" The raven haired leader eyed the guardian drinking in his appearance, a string of drool appeared on his chin.

"Well, it appears he," the guardian nodded to his charge who lay passed out on the ground, "was right. You do seem to be simpleminded. Look at you, drooling all over yourself. What a pig," the guardian smiled. His smile was so bright and perfect it appeared to light up the darkened street.

"Why I oughtta.." The leader stepped forward and took a swing at the guardian's face. His fist punched an invisible barrier. He howled in pain grabbing his fist in his other hand as he stared at the smiling guardian. "What the hell was that?" He asked shaking his injured fist.

"Oh nothing," a quick wave of the guardian's hand produced a bright flash of light knocking all four gang members backwards; each of them landing on their rears hard. The leader winced rubbing his tailbone.

"What are you?" the gang leader asked as he started to get to his feet.

"Oh no, you will want to stay down," a large rope made of light appeared. The guardian flicked his wrist as the rope wrapped around the raven haired youth's ankle. The guardian tugged on the rope pulling the raven haired youth off of his feet. He hit his head against the sidewalk sending shooting stars across his vision. The guardian wrapped his other hand around the light rope and tugged at it dragging the gang leader closer to him.

"Please don't hurt us," the gang leader begged.

The guardian calmly walked up to the raven haired leader and placed his barefoot on the man's throat, "Do not ever touch him again," he pointed at the unconscious youth, "do you understand me?" The gang leader nodded frantically. "I can't hear you! I said, do you understand me?!" The guardian pressed his barefoot into the leader's neck even harder cutting off his air supply. He gasped and gagged making horrible gurgling sounds. The guardian lightened the pressure enough to allow the raven haired gang leader to respond.

"Yes! We won't touch him. We won't bother him. I swear," he croaked out after gasping for air.

"Good," the guardian removed his foot and waved his hand lazily again knocking the men unconscious.

The other slid down the roof landing on his feet next to the guardian, "Nice work!"

"Thank you," the guardian smiled as he knelt next to his unconscious charge.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I'm going to take him home," the guardian started to lift the youth into his arms.

"Do you need help?" the other asked.

"No. Thank you though," the guardian smiled at the other before he took his leave towards his charge's place of residence.

\/\/\/

A petite youth clutched at the straps to his backpack; his large violet orbs staring at his new school. He bit his lip holding onto his backpack as his lifeline as he crossed the threshold into the building bustling with students and faculty alike. Each rushing around to get to their first classes of the day. The youth had black and violet hair spiked around his head as his blond bangs framed his face. He brushed one of his blonde bangs out of his eyes with a short slender finger. He reached into his pocket to pull out his class schedule. Geometry was the first class of the day. /Room 217. I bet that is on the second floor./ He thought as his violet orbs glanced around searching for stairs.

"You look lost," a feminine voice came from behind him. The petite youth turned in the direction the voice came from. His eyes fell on a girl with a short brunet bob and cobalt blue eyes. She held her hand out to him, "I am Anzu. What is your name?"

He took the girl's hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze as he shook it, "Yugi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Where are you going?" She asked trying to glance over his shoulder at his schedule.

"Geometry," he commented shyly.

"Follow me," she smiled at him as she led him in the direction of the stairs. Once on the second floor, she turned left and pointed at the second door on the left, "This is room 217. Some of my friends are in this class," she smiled at him, "I'm sure they will make you feel welcome in no time."

"Thank you," Yugi commented as he shoved his class schedule back into his pocket and opened the door.

The teacher glanced at him as he walked through the wooden door, "Ah, you must be Mr. Muto. I've been waiting for you. Please come forward," the man waved him into the classroom. The teacher had short spiky grey hair and friendly green eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles depicting his age.

Yugi walked into the room and timidly glanced around the room. "Class, this is Yugi Muto. Please make him feel welcome." The class gave a half-hearted hello to the youth standing before him. "Mr. Muto, you can sit between Joey," he pointed first at a youth with honey brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair, "and Yami," he pointed next to a youth that looked similar to himself. The youth had tri-colored hair with black and crimson spikes and blonde bangs. A few of this youth's blonde bangs were lightning bolt shaped and stood up with the rest of his gravity defiant hair.

Yugi nodded and took his seat in between the two individuals that were pointed out to him. He placed his bag down and shyly glanced around the classroom at the other students.

"Hey there little guy. My name is Joey," the blonde leaned closer to Yugi holding out his hand for Yugi to take, "That there is Yami," Joey indicated to the tri-colored youth on the other side of Yugi. Yugi shook Yami's hand, a blush creeping over his cheeks as his eyes drifted over the exotic crimson eyes and tri-colored hair of the youth.

"Welcome, Yugi." Yami's smiled at the petite youth shaking his 's grip was confident and strong.

"Thank you. It is nice to meet both of you," Yugi whispered.

"You should eat lunch with us later, we can introduce you to the rest of the group," Joey smiled.

"I would like that," Yugi returned the smile.

"Gentlemen, I know it is always interesting to have a new classmate, but please pay attention. I do not want to have to explain the laws of cosines again if I do not have to."

Yami grunted closing his mouth; Joey muttered an apology. Both of them glanced sideways at Yugi again before turning their attention back to the geometry teacher.

\/\/\/

"Hey all, shut up!" Joey hollered to the group of students sitting at a long picnic table outside, "This is Yugi." The petite violet eyed youth waved shyly at them as he glanced around the table. Many of them looked like each other with a few differences.

Yami stood on the other side of the petite youth as he began pointing to each individual and providing their name for Yugi, "Those two albinos there are Bakura and Ryou." The two were very pale with long thick silver hair. Bakura had two strands of hair in the front that looked like he had horns under his hair. He also had brown eyes that were much darker than Ryou's whose were gentle milk chocolate in color.

"Those two there are Marik and Malik," Yami pointed to two tanned youths with blonde hair. Marik's hair was wild and stood on end in an unruly manner. Malik's blond hair fell in layers around his shoulders. Marik's eyes were dark lilac in color whereas Malik's were a lighter lilac.

"The brunet on the end is Tristan," he pointed to a youth with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Next to him is Aznu."

"I met Yugi earlier, Yami," she commented, "hi again, Yugi!"

Yugi giggled, "Hi, Anzu."

"Well then! You've already met Joey and I so you've met everyone in our group," Yami smiled as he led Yugi to the end of the table opposite of Tristan and Aznu. Yugi sat next to Ryou and Yami sat on the other side of him.

The petite tri-colored youth watched the group silently as they conversed first about their assignments and homework then moving on to discuss other topics and pick on each other. As Yugi sat silently observing them, he gathered who the troublemakers in the group were and who the individuals were that tried to keep them in line.

He pulled a small book out of his backpack along with a pencil. His violet orbs focusing on the paper in front of him as he set to work with his pencil. He failed to realize the table become very silent as each of them turned to watch him.

"What are you working on?" the youth named Bakura grabbed his book out of his hand and stood up.

"Hey!" Yugi frowned when his notebook was pulled out of his grasp. He stood up in front of Bakura and tried to grab the book from his long pale digits. Yugi cursed his short stature as he jumped repeatedly trying to get the book away from the taller more muscular albino. Bakura grinned as he held the book even higher out of Yugi's reach as he flipped through the pages.

"Kura, give Yugi back his book," Ryou scolded.

"I will in a minute," Bakura tilted his head, "Wow shrimp, these are really good."

"Thanks," Yugi blushed.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"Apparently are new little friend here is an artist," Bakura grinned handing the book over the table to Marik. Yugi sat down giving up on obtaining his sketchbook back for now. The blonde flipped through the pages just as Bakura did.

"Come on, Marik, give Yugi back his book," Yami chided folding his arms over his chest.

"Why? We are just admiring his work. He is actually very good," Marik commented.

"Thank you," Yugi responded as he played with his pencil.

Malik leaned over Marik's shoulder to glance at the drawings, "Oh that dragon one is amazing! Will you draw me something?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Yugi asked swinging his pencil between his index finger and his thumb.

"Um…I want a dragon with fire and neat looking designs all around it. Is that okay?" Malik asked.

"I can do that. That is easy. I'll work on it later," Yugi commented as his book was passed to Tristan. His sketchbook made its way all the way around the table before it found its way back to Yugi. The bell rang announcing the end of lunch. Yugi shoved his sketchbook back in his backpack before he stood and prepared himself for the second half of his first day in the new school.


	2. Chapter 2 - Geometry

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, your reviews, your favorites! I am so thrilled that you like this story so far! Hopefully this one will not let you down. **

** /Thoughts/**

"You look like a stalker just crouching here in the shadows outside of his bedroom window," a second figure appeared chuckling next to the guardian who merely glared at the other. "What? You are not going to talk to me now?"

"I did not want to dignify that statement with a response," the guardian commented flatly crossing his arms over his chest.

The second figure sat next to the crouching guardian, "Do you really think something or someone will come for him tonight?"

"Most likely no, but I want to be prepared if something or someone does make an attempt," the guardian replied.

"You have the right idea then. Look," the second figure pointed at the wall below his charge's window. A strange looking shadow moved up the wall. It reached the window and started pushing it open.

"Pesky shadow creature," the guardian sighed as he stood. A small flick of his wrist had the light rope shooting out towards the creature breaking into his charges bedroom. The rope wrapped around the creature's neck. With a fast tug, the creature was ripped off of the wall and landed at the guardian's feet. The guardian knelt picking up the creature by the throat and lifting it off of the ground; its feet kicking madly underneath it. The shadow creature squirmed trying to free itself from the guardian's strong grip, "Send a message to your boss for me would you?" The creature nodded clawing at the guardian's hand that was wrapped around his windpipe. "None of you will lay one dirty claw on my charge. Tell your boss to give up now or face me. I will not let anything or anyone harm him."

The guardian felt the creature attempting to swallow hard. He dropped the shadow creature unceremoniously in front of him. It landed at an odd angle before scrambling away from the guardian.

"Get!" the guardian snapped at the shadow creature. It melted into the ground disappearing completely.

"I don't know why those shadow creatures are ever sent. They are slimy disgusting dirty cowards," the other figure shook his head glancing at the guardian.

"Because they are disposable, they make excellent scouts," the guardian responded as he stretched his muscles before going back to his crouching position in the shadows.

"Why didn't you kill him anyway?"

The guardian shrugged, "I wanted him to pass the message on."

The other figure scoffed, "Do you honestly think that their big bad boss will heed your warning?"

"Not at all. If anything, I expect him to laugh and just send more of the shadow creatures next time," the guardian smirked at his companion.

"Which, of course, you will be ready for," the second figure chuckled.

"Of course," The guardian nodded.

\/\/\/

"I didn't get my geometry homework done. I just don't understand it man," Joey frowned as he and Yami walked towards their classroom. The shaggy blond glanced over at the crimson eyed youth next to him, "Did you finish?"

Yami nodded, "I did. I will help you with it when we sit down in class."

"Thanks man," Joey smiled at the shorter tri-colored teen as he pulled the door to their geometry class open. They saw Yugi already seated with his book out. The petite youth was hunched over the open geometry book; his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You look like me last night, Yug," Joey chuckled ruffling his hand through Yugi's soft tri-colored hair.

"I don't get it," Yugi frowned down at the book in front of him, "Tell me to draw something…tell me to paint anything….I can do that. I can't do this." Yugi pouted.

"Of course you can," Yami smiled. He placed his backpack down in his chair and leaned over Yugi pointing at the problem he was working on; explaining the theories and how to figure it out.

Confusion filled violet orbs blinked up into crimson "I'm sorry, I still don't get it."

Yami's smile grew as he placed his backpack on the floor and moved his chair closer to Yugi, "Come here, Joey, I'll explain it to you now as well."

Joey hovered on the other side of Yugi as Yami took Yugi's pencil and did the problem in front of the two sets of eyes watching him. He explained each step in detail as he went through them.

"Class, quiet down please. It is time to start," the grey haired teacher commented as he walked into the classroom. He placed his cup of coffee on his desk before returning to the front of the room. Yami and Joey moved away from Yugi's desk back to their own.

The teacher opened his mouth to begin class before he paused upon seeing Yami's hand go into the air, "Yes, Yami?"

Yami leaned forward in his chair, a sly smirk on his tan lips, "Mr. Hayashi, I apologize, but I didn't understand number seven on last night's homework. I am completely stuck on it. Will you please go over it with us?"

Joey and Yugi both glanced over at Yami in surprise, /what is he talking about? He understands this stuff very well./ Yugi thought.

"Sure, I suppose I can review it for you," Mr. Hayashi turned to the board and began writing down the problem and explaining the steps.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi, "Now is the time to finish your homework," he whispered; winking a crimson orb at the petite youth.

Violet orbs grew wide as he felt his face heat up, "Th..th…thank you, Yami," he whispered.

"Yeah, thanks," Joey smiled at him before returning to frantically work on the rest of his homework.

"You're welcome," Yami smiled at them sitting back in his chair and watching as the teacher explained a problem he had done already and understood very well.

\/\/\/

Yugi took a seat at the group's regular lunch table. He opened his bag pulling out his pencil and sketchbook. He gently tore a specific page out of the book before sliding it across the table to Malik.

"The dragon that you asked for," Yugi smiled shyly.

"Oh Ra! Marik, look. Isn't that neat?" Malik grinned; his lilac orbs scanning the intricate drawing of a dragon breathing fire, "Thank you, Yugi!"

Yugi nodded and muttered, "You're welcome." Yugi was already buried in his sketchbook again, not paying much attention to anyone or anything around him.

"Where's your lunch?" Anzu asked walking up behind Yugi and hovering over his shoulder curious to see what he was working on. The only thing on the page was a large hand. She cleared her throat as she continued to hover over the petite youth.

He glanced up to acknowledge her presence before returning to his drawing, "What can I do for you, Anzu?"

"Why are you drawing a hand?" she asked curiously.

"Hands are one of the hardest parts of the human body to draw. I wanted to practice," He commented focusing on the lines and shading, "Yami can I borrow your hand for a second?"

Yami arched a well-defined raven eyebrow, "O…kay.." he responded holding out his hand.

"The other one please,'' Yugi commented.

Yami held the other one out to Yugi who turned it over and gently touched at one of the lines on his palm caressing where the light hit and where the shadows formed.

"Thank you," Yugi returned back to shading the large hand on his page. Anzu cleared her throat again. Yugi gave a soft inaudible sigh as he glanced up at her.

"Where's your lunch?" she asked him.

He returned to his drawing, his blond bangs falling over his eyes, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, Yugi," she scolded.

Yami pushed a small bag of grapes in front of Yugi and whispered, "Just eat a few. Trust me, she won't stop nagging at you until you eat something."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he popped a grape in his mouth and chewed. His teeth broke the soft skin of the grape spilling its juice over his taste buds, /Woah those are sweet. They taste just like candy./ He glanced up at Anzu as he chewed. She nodded before returning to her seat.

"Thanks again," Yugi smiled at Yami who smirked at the petite youth before winking at him again.

"My pleasure!"

\/\/\/

Yugi shifted his text book laden backpack to a more comfortable and secure position on his shoulders as he stepped off of the school grounds.

"You shouldn't carry such a heavy bag little twerp."

"Huh?" Yugi turned to face a muscular male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because you can't run now," the blonde boy laughed.

Yugi tilted his head, "Why would I need to run?"

"So you don't get your little pathetic ass handed to you," the blonde grabbed Yugi by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey!" a booming baritone voice sent chills down Yugi's spine. His violet orbs moved passed the bully and landed on Yami, "Put. Him. Down."

"You're that Yami kid aren't you," the bully turned as he lowered Yugi, "Do you want to take his place?" the blonde bully grunted.

"That's funny, because you will actually be taking his place," Yami growled as he approached the blonde.

"Need some help, Yami?" Joey asked from somewhere behind the tri-colored teen.

"No, I got this, Joey. Thank you," Yami smiled. The blonde took a swing at Yami who easily caught the right hook without flinching. He twisted the bully's arm until he cried out in agony.

"We aren't going to bother Yugi again…are we?" Yami asked still holding onto the howling youth.

"No, Yami. I'll leave him alone," the bully muttered in between his cries of pain. Yami released the bully's fist glancing over to the petite youth still clutching his backpack.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami approached Yugi dusting off the petite youth's school jacket.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your help," Yugi turned and headed away from the school.

"Yugi! Did you want me to walk you home?" Yami asked running to catch up to Yugi.

"No, Yami. I am fine. Really." Yugi smiled, "I will see you tomorrow in geometry."

"Wait," Yami pulled a pen out of his back pocket and took one of Yugi's small hands. He wrote on Yugi's hand before allowing him to take his hand back. Yugi glanced at the series of digits neatly written on his palm. "That's my phone number. If you have any bully problems or…geometry problems for that matter, let me know."

Yugi's smile widened, "Thank you. That is very kind of you."

"Anytime!" The crimson eyed youth smiled as he watched Yugi turn to take his leave.


	3. Chapter 3 - Demon Trouble

**A/N: Good day all! Thank you again for reading. You always make me happy! I really hope you like this chapter. You finally get to find out who the guardian is and who the charge is. *Sweet smile* Enjoy!  
><strong>

**/Thoughts/**

/It's too quiet. There have been no attempts on my charge in over two weeks. Granted, that could mean anything. There is no way they would just give up. They must be planning something,/ The guardian pondered as he watched his charge walk towards Burger World. His group decided to meet there for lunch before spending the chilly Saturday afternoon in the arcade.

The guardian silently leaped from rooftop to rooftop. As surefooted as a cat, he easily kept up with his charge walking on the ground. He dropped down into an ally between Burger World and the neighboring business which appeared to be a dry cleaners. His ears perked up as gentle hissing sound off to the side broke the silence. A split second later he had a shadow creature pinned to the wall.

/So, they are still watching him, sending these creatures to scout. I need to be more aware of the surrounding environment. I should have remembered these creatures can hide anywhere./ He narrowed his eyes at the shadow creature struggling against the wall and against his grip.

"Don't worry, I will make this fast. I have much better things to do than to prolong your agony," the guardian whispered. He snapped the creature's neck and watched as it turned to ash in his hands. He raised his ash covered palms to his mouth and blew. The small gale caused by his breath removed the ash particles from his hands. He smirked as his charge reached Burger World and pulled the door open.

\/\/\/

"Oh my gosh I'm so full," Joey sighed rubbing his bulging stomach a cheeky grin passing over his lips.

"That happens when you decide to eat two bacon cheeseburgers, fries, and a peanut butter cup shake," Ryou giggled.

"You are such a black hole, Joey," Yugi giggled poking Joey in the side. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to evade being poked again.

"Oh that was nothing, you should see him eat pizza," Yami remarked with a smirk.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, and Anzu all headed towards the arcade after eating their fill at Burger World.

As they entered the arcade, the group split and spread across the arcade. Bakura wanted another air hockey match with Marik. His dark brown eyes determined to win this match. Malik and Ryou stood off to the side to watch their competing darker halves go at their air hockey war. Joey and Tristan took off to a racing game where you actually sat on a plastic motorcycle in order to race. Anzu headed for the Dance Dance Revolution game leaving Yami and Yugi to stare at each other.

"What kind of games to you like,Yugi?" Yami asked with a confident smile.

Yugi matched Yami's confident smile, "all games."

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised at that. Your name does mean 'game,'" the smooth baritone voice chuckled causing chills to run rampant through Yugi's petite form.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, his violet orbs shining with excitement, "What do you want to play?" Yugi asked.

"How about Tetris? There is a Tetris game here that allows two of the game computers to compete," Yami grinned.

"That sounds good. I love Tetris," Yugi followed Yami over to the Tetris section of the arcade.

Yami sat at one of the Tetris gaming consoles next to Yugi, "Click on the Vs," Yami instructed, "then click on.."

"I got this Yami," Yugi giggled, "Let's play."

Each of the tri-colored doppelgangers won a fair number of Tetris games before sitting back to grin eat each other, "It is nice to have someone who can actually beat me at Tetris. It's been a while since I've lost. I forgot what it felt like," Yami chuckled. The crimson orbs glanced off into the distance momentarily before returning to Yugi, "Do you want to go watch Bakura and Marik's air hockey competition? It is quite entertaining."

"Sure," Yugi stood following Yami over to the air hockey tables.

Bakura growled as Marik hit the puck. The white plastic slid across the surface at lightning speed towards Bakura. The albino blocked and sent the puck into the side wall of the table. It bounced off of the wall and glided past Marik's mallet and into his goal. His lilac eyes darkening as he watched the digital numbers change to 6 to 6.

"This is the last point thief," Marik retrieved the puck out of his goal and placed it back on the table to serve.

"Just serve psycho," Bakura growled hunched over the table preparing to block the puck.

"Did I mention they really get into this?" Yami whispered to Yugi. The petite youth shook his head. "Bakura and Marik have an ongoing air hockey competition. They…Yugi, look out!" Yami launched himself at the petite youth knocking him to the floor as the air hockey puck went flying past where Yugi's head had just been. Yami's concerned crimson orbs blinked down into Yugi's violet, "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded. He could feel Yami's tense muscles pinning him to the ground in order to shield him from the flying air hockey puck.

"Oh shit! Sorry shorty," Marik chuckled, "You okay?" The blonde Egyptian went to help Yami and Yugi off the floor.

A crimson blush painted Yugi's pale cheeks as he was helped to his feet, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Nice job, psycho. I would prefer not to be kicked out due to bloodshed," Bakura's grunted in his British accent.

"Shut up, Bakura," Marik knelt to retrieve the puck. He thrust the plastic piece into Bakura's pale hand, "It's your serve."

"Don't try to kill Yugi this time," Bakura grunted as he served. The puck bounced between the two gaining speed and momentum in their frenzied competition. Bakura scored the final and winning point. A smirk passed over the albino's lips, "My game this time."

"Next time will be mine," Marik remarked.

"If you say so sunshine," Bakura remarked watching Marik's face contort in frustration. A low rumbling broke the tension as all eyes fell on Joey.

"Sorry, I'm hungry," the blonde grinned sheepishly.

"How could you be hungry after the amount you ate at lunch?" Malik raised a blonde eyebrow, "I've never understood how you could eat so much."

"Like I said," Ryou giggled, "Joey's a black hole."

"Who's up for pizza?" Joey asked with a smile.

\/\/\/

"Yugi, I would like to walk you home. This area is not the best to be in alone at night," Yami commented as he followed Yugi out of the arcade.

Surprised violet orbs blinked back at him before softening, "I would appreciate that."

"Did you have fun with the others?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Thank you for inviting me. It is always hard starting in a new school. You and your friends have made it much easier."

"I'm glad," Yami smiled.

"You two look quite tasty," A slim figure with yellow eyes lurking in the shadows purred.

Yami rolled his crimson orbs, "In your dreams." Yami wrapped an arm protectively around Yugi as they took a few steps past the figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing grey ashy looking skin, a pointed nose, and a forked tongue. Yami's brows furrowed, "What the hell are you?" The forked tongue flicked out licking its dark grey lips.

Yugi and Yami felt a sharp object pointing into their backs, "Start walking," another grey creature hissed.

"Don't worry, Yugi. It will be okay," Yami growled. The two doppelgangers were led to a deserted street before their surroundings contorted surrounding them in a dark purple shadowy mist.

The first creature grinned allowing his tongue to flick out again, "This is going to be too easy. I don't know what the big deal was about. I see no guardian."

"Guardian? What are you talking about?" Yami growled stepping in front of Yugi.

"You aren't looking hard enough then," a soft confident voice rang out through the shadows. Yami turned to look around him confused, not sure where the voice came from.

"You! You are the guardian?" the creature laughed.

"Get back, Yugi! I will deal with these creatures," Yami returned his crimson gaze to the creature in front of him.

"No, Yami! You get back!" Yugi stepped in front of Yami, his muscles tensing as he crouched. A smirk beginning to cross his lips, "Didn't your boss get my message to leave my charge alone?"

"Sure he did. Why would he listen?" the creature hissed.

"Yugi what are you talking about?" Yami asked, "You can't take these guys on."

Violet orbs smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at Yami, "Please do not underestimate me." Large white and silver feathery wings erupted from Yugi's back spreading wide as he prepared to protect his charge.

"Who are you really, Yugi? And what is that?" Yami pointed at the shadow creature.

"I will explain later who I am. That is a demon sent to kill or capture you. I am not certain what their plans are," Yugi responded.

The demon growled as both it and Yugi sprinted towards each other. The creature created a spear from the shadows as he raced towards Yugi. The guardian grabbed the spear as it was lowered closer to his petite form. As Yugi grabbed the spear the demon swung the spear 180 degrees causing Yugi to land on the other side of him. A blast of shadow magic sent Yugi flying into the air knocking him backwards hard. The guardian's wings opened; one graceful flap of the large feathery white and silver wings had him landing on his feet and sliding backwards instead of landing on his ass.

One leg was stretched out behind him to prevent him from sliding further back. His violet orbs fell on the two demons heading straight for Yami. The guardian reached out his hand curling his fingers inward slightly before twisting his hand to the side. A flicker of light surrounded Yami. The closest demon growled as he thrust a dagger towards Yami's chest. Another flash of light revealed a light sphere shielding Yami. The blast turned the demon to ash.

"Yugi look out!" Yami called pointing behind the guardian.

Yugi spun around grabbing the spiked club before it made contact with his head. Crimson blood droplets fell from his hand where the spiked club pierced his pale flesh. The demon jerked the club forward in Yugi's hand knocking the petite guardian backwards. He fell on his back with a growl. The violet orbs locked on the demon hovering over him. He pushed his feet into the demon's stomach and hoisted the demon up and over himself. He heard the demon land behind him with a loud thud.

Yugi folded his wings under him before doing a back flip which found him standing over the demon that had snuck up behind him. The guardian smirked, "I told your boss to leave my charge alone. He will be down several lackeys for this." Yugi stomped on the demon's head a sickening crunch followed by a squishing sound filled the silent air. The demon below him turned to ash.

He opened his wings to stretch just as another demon appeared near Yami. A flick of his wrist sent his light rope flying towards the demon. It wrapped around its leg as he pulled him away from the light shield protecting Yami. As Yugi pulled at the light rope he felt strong claws swipe at his wings. He cried out in agony and anger. The claws gripped at the wing's joint; bending it quickly before the guardian could recover. The wing snapped sending blinding pain through Yugi's body.

Yugi did a strong rapid tug at the light rope choking that demon turning him to ash. The petite guardian spun on the demon who dared break his wing. Excruciating pain in his brilliant violet orbs was masked by his rage. A blinding light formed in Yugi's palm as he sent the light blast towards the demon turning that creature into ash. The wind picked up blowing away all ash particles surrounding them.

Yugi fell to his knees allowing the light shield to release his charge. Yami sprinted over to him; grabbing his shoulders, wide crimson meeting pain filled violet, "I am your guardian, Yami. I was sent to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Best

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for the reviews. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**/Thoughts/**

The guardian grunted in pain as Yami's grip around his waist shifted in order to open his apartment door. Yugi leaned against Yami reluctantly accepting his help. Yami guided Yugi into his bedroom where he sat the violet eyed guardian on his bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yami asked, concern filling his voice.

"I will be fine. Folding and hiding a broken wing is not the most pleasant experience to undergo," the guardian responded grunting. "I am able to heal at a faster rate than any human; although, I need help with this wing. It will take far too long for it to heal than I am willing to wait. May I use your phone please?"

"Of course," Yami responded. He nodded reaching into his pocket; he pulled out a black smartphone. He unlocked the screen and handed it to Yugi. Yugi dialed a phone number and raised the digital device to his ear.

"Hello," Yugi's voice sounded strained as he spoke to the other individual on the phone.

"I need your help. Please come to Yami's place." Yugi winced; his large white and silver wings appearing once again on his back.

"I don't want to explain it over the phone. I will tell you when you get here. Thank you. I will see you soon," the guardian hung up the phone before handing it back to Yami. The calm pale features struggling to mask the pain coursing through his petite body.

"So.." Yami began wanting to ask the multitude of questions flying through is head at that point in time. He paused when he heard the doorbell ring, "I'll be right back." Yami exited the room returning shortly with Ryou.

"Yugi," Ryou sighed, "what happened?"

Yami raised a perfectly arched ebony brow as he watched the interaction between Yugi and Ryou.

"We were attacked by demons," Yugi responded, "They broke my wing."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Ryou asked as he approached Yugi placing a hand gently on Yugi's injured wing.

Yugi winced fighting back the pain and the overwhelming urge to scream, "I didn't need any help. I had it under control."

The silver haired youth shook his head, "You are too stubborn for your own good, Yugi." Ryou repositioned, running his hands over the downy feathers searching for the specific place where the wing had been snapped.

"So you two are…" Yami asked.

"Angels," Ryou responded, "Guardians to be exact."

"Why would you need to protect me, Yugi? I'm no one of significance," Yami asked his crimson orbs studying the stone like expression on the guardian.

"I was told to protect you at all costs, Yami," the violet orbs met the crimson gaze of his charge.

"So you never needed my help for bullies. You could have protected yourself. Was anything you said true? I feel like I don't even know you. The sweet and innocent persona you had…was that fake? It sure seems to be fake now that I know what you are," Yami looked down partially saddened and partially angered by learning the truth.

"Yes, the sweet and innocent persona was a façade. I needed to fit in; however, I am your friend, Yami. Everything I talked to you about is true…except the bully problem. I could have dealt with him on my own. I do sincerely appreciate your help," Yugi smirked at the crimson eyed youth.

"But why do you need to protect me? You were told to, but why were you instructed to do so," Yami asked unable to look away as a warm white glow emerged from Ryou's palms. Yugi growled; the pain of his bones merging back together getting to him.

"I don't know, Yami. They did not tell me why," Yugi's small hands fisted the blankets of Yami's bed. Forcing his mind to not focus on the pain. /You are a soldier, Yugi. Stop acting like such a baby./

"Yami, you must be someone of great importance for them to assign you Yugi as your guardian. He is our best. Yugi is the strongest most powerful guardian in existence," Ryou's milk chocolate orbs glanced over to Yami.

Yugi flexed his wings, opening them almost to their full length before folding them again, "Thank you, Ryou. That is much better"

The silver haired albino nodded, "You are welcome. Please try to remember that you don't have to fight alone."

Yugi smirked, "I will keep that in mind. Don't you have your own charge to get back to?"

"Who is your charge, Ryou?" the tri-colored Egyptian asked curiously.

"Bakura," he smiled.

Yami raised his eyebrow once again, "Why would you need to protect, Bakura? He is strong on his own."

"Exactly. We do not want the demons to claim him. He is too strong and would be too powerful. If the demons claimed him and turned him into one of them, it would threaten the delicate balance between light and darkness," Ryou answered Yami's question with a matter-of-fact smile, "The power of darkness would be way too much. He would cause so much devastation if he was to turn."

"Also, Yami, we would greatly appreciate it if you did not mention this to anyone. Not even Joey or Bakura," Yugi lowered his head, his violet orbs glancing up into Yami's crimson.

"I won't say anything. I give you my word," Yami's baritone voice promised the two angels.

"Thank you," Ryou bowed before taking his leave.

The room became silent the moment Ryou left the apartment. Yugi stood, crossing Yami's room to the window. He folded his arms over his chest, his violet orbs searching the surrounding area outside of Yami's window for any movement or signs of shadow creatures.

"Yugi?" the crimson eyed youth slowly approached the guardian. Yugi tilted his head slightly to let Yami know he was listening even though his violet orbs did not stray from watching the area outside Yami's window.

"Can I…." Yami moved closer to Yugi.

"Can you touch my wings?" Yugi finished for him.

"Yes. They look so soft," Yami's crimson orbs eyeing the white and silver feathers; curiosity taking hold of the Egyptain.

Yugi pondered for several long minutes before responding, "Sure. Go ahead and touch them."

Yami reached out a tan hand; his fingers meeting feathers so soft they felt like the soft downy feathers of a newborn chick, "Woooooow," he gasped caressing the wings. Yugi twitched under his touch. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you."

"No," the guardian responded simply, "It just tickled a little."

"Oh," Yami glanced around his room before sitting on the bed, "You are welcome to stay here tonight. Do you sleep at all?"

Yugi shook his head, his blonde bangs swaying as he did so, "No, I do not sleep. I do not need to. You are welcome to rest. I will stand guard."

"Do you think more demons will be after me?" Yami yawned falling backwards on his bed. He stretched his exhausted limbs before glancing back over to the guardian.

"I'm sure there will be. It may not be tonight, but eventually, more will come for you," the violet eyed guardian responded, "Get some sleep, Yami. You need it."

\/\/\/

Crimson orbs blinked sleepily as the light from his open window cascaded into his eyes blinding him momentarily. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before stretching. As he opened his eyes again, now able to see after removing the sleep blurring his eyes, he saw Yugi sitting as motionless as a statue on the window seat. One leg up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him.

"Good morning, Yugi."

The guardian smiled softly at his charge, "Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Better than I have in a while," the crimson eyed youth smiled.

"I am glad to hear that. All was quiet last night. We did not have any more attempts to your life," Yugi smiled at the tanned Egyptian.

"I hope it stays that way," Yami sat up in bed pulling the covers off of him. He did not remember covering himself. He glanced at Yugi, "Did you possibly cover me at some point last night?"

Yugi nodded, "You were shivering. I cannot have my charge freezing to death."

Yami looked surprised, "Thank you and..I don't remember if I told you last night, but thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome, Yami." Yugi smiled as he stood from his place at the window seat to stretch his stiff petite limbs.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aerial Fun

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you like this story. Hopefully, you will like this chapter as well.**

Brilliant light blues, oranges, and golds painted the horizon. The sun beginning to ascend over the distant mountains filling the world with its warm golden light. A heavy mist hovered low to the ground insulating everything within it; closing off all sounds from the outside world.

The guardian smiled watching the sun rise. Its golden rays piercing the surrounding mist. He stood from his crouching position on the roof of the building next to Yami's apartment. It offered the best view of his charge's window. His bare feet padded across the ridgepole towards the front of the building. He lowered himself to sit at the edge, his leg dangling over the edge of the roof. His ears perked up at the sound of a door opening and closing. His violet orbs glancing down at the main entrance of Yami's apartment building.

The bronze tri-colored youth walked out of the building looking around. He paused clutching a hot mug, "Yugi?" Yami's baritone voice called out just above a whisper. The guardian slid off the roof landing gently on the glass below. He hid his wings before approaching Yami on the sidewalk.

"I'm here," the guardian approached the crimson eyed youth.

"Here," Yami held the mug out to Yugi.

The guardian arched an eyebrow glancing down at the mug, "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate," Yami smiled, "It is a chilly morning. I thought you might enjoy something hot and sweet to drink."

Yugi took the mug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yami smiled as he watched the petite guardian raise the mug to his lips. The sweet brown liquid met his taste buds before a chocolate covered smile crossed the angelic features. Yami chuckled as he wiped the brown liquid away from Yugi's lips with the sleeve of his black silken robe. Yugi finished off the chocolate before handing Yami the mug.

"That was delicious. Thank you," the guardian turned to head back to the roof.

"Wait, Yugi," Yami called after him. The guardian returned his gaze to his charge. "We have the day off of school. What do you do for fun?"

"Fun," the guardian paused shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "I had fun in the arcade with you; other than that, I don't really know. There's not much I do for fun. I don't have time."

"You should make some time for fun. What do you like to do?" Yami asked.

A smirk crossed Yugi's lips, "You want to see what I do for fun?"

The Egyptian nodded, "I would like to know what you enjoy."

The smirk widened, "Are you sure?"

"Please show me," Yami asked. A friendly smile forming on his tanned features.

"I recommend you dress in something warmer than that," Yugi nodded his head towards the robe Yami had tied around his waist.

The crimson eyed Egyptian nodded, "Give me a few minutes to change.

"Do you have access to the roof of your apartment building?" the guardian asked glancing upwards.

"Yes, why?" the baritone voice inquired.

"Meet me there when you are dressed. I will show you what I enjoy doing."

Yami nodded as he returned to his apartment. Yugi smirked once again as he walked to the side of the building releasing his wings. A few seconds later, he landed on the rooftop of Yami's apartment building. He stretched his muscles and extended his wings to their full length. The large feathery masses were nearly three times the size of Yugi's height once fully extended.

"Wow.." a deep silken voice whispered in awe. Yugi spun around to see Yami's jaw drop in amazement, "I didn't realize they were that large."

"I have three words for you my charge," Yugi smirked glancing up into the chiseled tanned features of Yami.

"Hmm?" Yami asked tilting his head to the side.

"Hold. On. Tight." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and spread his wings. Yami did not have much time to react before wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck. The powerful magnificent wings launched the tri-colored doppelgangers into the early morning air. Yugi ascended higher and higher until he was over the clouds and well hidden from unwelcome prying eyes. Yami clutched onto the guardian's form for dear life. Yugi could feel Yami's heartbeat against his chest.

The guardian shifted his grip on his charge; tightening his hold around Yami as they hovered for a few moments. Yugi's powerful wings only flapping gently to keep them up. Crimson orbs glanced deep into the guardian's violet.

The flapping of Yugi's wings increased in speed as he launched them rapidly through the morning air. Performing aerial acrobatics that would have almost anyone nauseated afterwards. He felt Yami's grip tighten around his neck. He chuckled deep in his chest before doing a barrel roll continuing to hold the Egyptian's form.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt the cold wind caressing over his pale alabaster skin and run its chilled fingers through his feathers. Flight truly was one of the most freeing experiences anyone could encounter.

"Yugi?" Yami's hot breath ghosted across his neck.

"Hmmm?" Yugi ceased his loop-the-loops to better hear his charge.

"Will you turn me around? I want to see what you see when you fly," Yami asked his crimson orbs pleading.

The guardian nodded, "It will be tricky, but I think we can manage that."

"What do you want me to do?" Yami asked.

Yugi slid one of his legs in between Yami's providing a makeshift chair for the Egyptian to sit on, "Sit on my leg. After that, I will help you turn. When you are facing the other way, wrap your hands behind you and around me."

Yugi loosened his grip to allow Yami to sit on his leg. He slowly and ungracefully turned himself; positioning his back against Yugi's chest. The guardian locked his arms around Yami's chest preventing him from falling. The Egyptian wrapped his arms behind him as he was instructed; locking his hands around Yugi's waist and grasping desperately at the petite guardian's belt.

"Ready?" Yugi asked, his hot breath caressing the outer shell of Yami's ear. The tri-colored Egyptian nodded. Yugi leaned forward and took off like a bullet. His wings flapping faster than before. Yami's crimson orbs began to water as the wind nipped at his face and stung his eyes.

Yugi felt Yami trembling in his arms. They had been flying around for well over two hours. He knew his charge had to be cold at that high of an altitude. He slowly landed on the roof, taking special care to not be seen by any prying eyes. His tanned charge wobbled as he was placed down.

"I am sorry, Yami. Did I keep you up too long?" Yugi asked.

"No, that was….that was….I can't even explain it. I am at a loss for words. It was incredible," Yami responded.

"I am glad you liked it," the guardian smiled folding his wings inward and hiding them.

Yugi followed his charge back down through the stairwell into his apartment.

"So when you're wings are not out…where are they?" Yami asked curiosity plaguing his mind.

A soft blush covered Yugi's cheeks, "I will show you." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let the fabric slide down his shoulders. The markings on his back were hardly noticeable. Yami squinted and had to shine a flashlight on Yugi's pale skin to make out exactly what he was looking at. On Yugi's back was what appeared to be a white and silver tattoo of his wings.

"When they are not out, they are hidden within me. By magic," Yugi responded as he pulled his shirt back up onto his shoulders and re-buttoned it.

The two sat in silence for a while before Yami cleared his throat. His curiosity once again raging within him, "What else can you do?"

A soft ebony eyebrow arched, "What else can I do?"

"Yes, what powers do you have?" Yami clarified.

"Oh," Yugi chuckled before smirking again, "You will have to find out. What fun would it be for me to tell you all about me and my powers right out of the gate."

"You are already a very puzzling mystery, Yugi. One I look forward to solving," the crimson orbs smiled warmly at the petite guardian standing before him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fallen

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and to those who have left reviews! I love you all!  
><strong>

**/Thoughts/**

"Always the dutiful little guardian aren't you," a gruff voice rang through the shadows of night breaking the silence surrounding the guardian in the early morning hours. The guardian rolled his large violet orbs sighing. He was not in the mood for this specific demon. His petite form tensed readying to fight at a moment's notice should the need arise. The petite guardian was once again seated on the rooftop of the building next to Yami's apartment; keeping a vigilant watch over his charge.

"Scram, Keith. I have no time for your pathetic foolishness," Yugi's violet orbs narrowed as the blonde haired demon materialized on the other side of the roof leaning up against the chimney. Yugi hopped to his feet, poised to attack.

"Well that wasn't very nice," a cocky smirk crossing the lips of the tall blonde demon.

"It was not meant to be. I'm surprised you are still a mindless peon in the demon ranks," Yugi tilted his head; his eyes locking confidently on the demon that stood before him, "I expected them to demote you right out of their ranks. A demonic flunky."

"I will have you know, pipsqueak, that I am in fact a Captain now," Keith laughed at the surprised look that crossed the guardian's features.

"Wow…hell must be desperate to promote you that high. If you are one of the best they have, protecting my charge will be easier than I thought," Yugi smirked a glint of pride shining in his eyes.

"Do you even know why you are guarding him?" the demon chuckled lowering his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. Yugi raised an eyebrow, not understanding the demon's fetish with sunglasses nor his desire to wear them when the sun was not blazing down upon them. The remained silent locking Keith in his intense violet gaze. "I take your silence as a no. You really should ask them. It is not what you would expect. It is quite dismal in fact."

/How does he know something that I do not,/ Yugi growled, "You are fibbing, Keith. You do not know a damn thing about my charge. Demons cannot be trusted to tell the truth."

"Oh really. I do know quite a bit about Yami actually. I am sure I know more than you pipsqueak. Why don't you go find out? Go and ask your superiors exactly why you have to guard Yami so well," Keith sneered his red black leather bat wings coming out from his back as he crouched preparing to fight the petite guardian. The tall demon catapulted himself at the violet eyed angel. Yugi flattened himself to the ridgepole; sending the demon flying head first off the building. Kieth opened his large black wings before slamming into the ground. He grunted flying back to the roof.

"This is your last warning, Kieth. Leave now before this turns uglier than you," Yugi snarled.

"I cannot. I am here for Yami," the blonde demon tilted his head upward; his brown orbs staring down at the guardian. He ascended high above the apartment building; awaiting for Yugi to follow his lead.

"I will not allow you to lay one grungy finger on him," Yugi growled his wings erupting from his back. The petite guardian flew after Keith; a flick of his wrist sent his light rope flying towards the demon. It snapped at the demon's cheek drawing thick black blood to the surface.

The black liquid trailed down the demon's cheek as long fingers traced the cut, "You will pay for that."

Yugi laughed, "Give me your best, Keith!"

Black smoke poured out of Keith's' palms light a water fall. The smoke crept its way to the guardian; climbing Yugi's leg leaving acid in its wake. The acid burned through the white leather pants Yugi wore and painfully nipped at his delicate flesh. The guardian hissed as he flew out of the smoke and away from its path. Yugi created a spear made purely out of light energy. He flew directly towards the blonde demon as he poised the spear ready to launch it into the demon's heart. He brought his arm back and threw the spear at Keith. The demon dodged; the light spear soaring directly past his torso and into his wing. He growled in pain eying the large hole the spear created in his wing.

The blonde demon grunted, locking his eyes on Yugi. His brows furrowed as he flew directly into Yugi; his body colliding with that of the petite guardian. He wrapped his large hands around Yugi's small throat. The guardian grunted his powerful wings pulling him backwards and away from Kieth. The demon launched himself at the guardian once again; his arms outstretched to wring the guardian's small neck. Yugi grabbed his wrists in a vice like grip. The petite guardian used all of his force to push Keith back down towards the ground. They landed in between Yami's apartment and the building next to it. Yugi flattened the demon into the ground pinning him down until he summoned light chains to hold the demon in place.

"How shall I dispose of you?" the guardian pondered kneeling over Kieth his knee digging into the blonde demon's stomach. A smirk appeared his angelic features. A smirk that sent chills down the demon's spine.

Yugi summoned his light rope again; wrapping the rope around Keith's neck, he flew high into the star covered night sky dragging the demon behind him by the throat. Yugi spun in circles picking up momentum as did so. He released the light rope from his grip sending the demon flying into the night. A spear appeared directly in the path Keith's body traveled in. The demon tumble into the dark night; gasping when his body collided with the light spear. Black blood pooled in his mouth and trickled down his chin.

The guardian slowly approached the floating light spear and impaled demon, "You should have left when I warned you."

"Yugi, find out why you need to guard Yami. You have the right to know. Perhaps someday it can be stopped," Keith whispered; his head falling forward as his body turned to ash. A soft breeze blowing the ash away.

Yugi's brows creased in thought, /Why would he be so insistent about me finding out why I need to protect Yami?/

\/\/\/

"What do you need help with, Yugi?" Ryou English accent broke the once again quiet evening. The silver winged angel arrived later that night landing on the roof next to the guardian. He lowered himself to sit on the roof beside Yugi.

"I need you to guard Yami for a little while," Yugi commented blankly not glancing towards his fellow guardian.

"Why? Where are you going?" Ryou asked as he blinked at Yugi.

"I need to find out why they want me to guard Yami. I need answers," The guardian responded folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you believe they will provide them to you?" the silver haired angel asked.

"I'm not going to give them a choice," violet orbs narrowed in determination.

"Just be careful, Yugi. They could cast you out if they feel so inclined," Ryou responded.

"I won't be cast out," Yugi sighed, "Thank you for your help," the petite guardian wrapped his arms around the albino angel before opening his wings and flying off to confront his superiors.

\/\/\/

Bare feet padded on lukewarm marble. His jaw locked in place as he approached the Angel Council determined to receive the answers he desired.

"Greetings, Yugi. Shouldn't you be guarding Yami?" A brunet angle with tan skin and blue eyes tilted his head upwards as Yugi approached.

"He is safe right now," Yugi paused. He met each of their gazes head on, "Why do I need to guard him?"

"He is important, Yugi," a red headed man with green eyes snapped at Yugi, "It is not your place to ask questions. Your place is to follow directions and guard Yami."

"That is not a good enough answer," Yugi growled, "Tell me why!" He jumped up onto the table in front of the council. His white leather pants ragged from his fight with Keith, his white button up shirt rested against his chest unbuttoned and slightly off of his shoulders revealing creamy pale skin underneath. He summoned two light ropes that dangled in his hands. "Tell. Me. Now." He paced across the table; eying each of the seven council members in turn.

"To put it bluntly, Yugi, he is a sacrifice," a council member at the far end of the table answered flatly, "You need to protect him for the time being; before the ritual can take place."

Yugi's mouth dropped open as he stared in horror and rage at the council member, "You want me to protect him for the sole purpose of killing him?"

"Well. Yes," the brunet shrugged.

"A sacrifice for what and to whom?" Yugi inquired, his voice low and dangerous.

"The ancient god. If the god is not provided a sacrifice once every century, he will return and destroy the world," the brunet council member responded.

"We can fight it back! I'm sure we can kill it! We do not need to sacrifice any more people to it," the guardian stated his suggestion.

"We can't fight him, Yugi. He is too strong. He would wipe us out," the raven haired council man grunted, "In order to have any remote chance of winning, we would need Heaven and Hells strongest warriors working together. The chance of that happening is slim to none. We will continue with the sacrifice tradition."

Yugi's violet orbs narrowed again, "No."

"No? Well, I'm sorry Yugi, you do not have a choice in the matter. Your charge is the sacrifice."

"No! I will not let you kill him! I will continue to protect him. Even from you. You will not sacrifice him." Yugi growled.

"To disobey us is to rebel and become a fallen angel, Yugi," the raven haired council man stated flatly, his eyes narrowing at the petite angle pacing on their table.

"So be it," Yugi turned to take his leave; his light ropes trailing behind him. Two guards appeared at the entrance to stop him from leaving. Yugi cracked the two ropes in front of him like a whip, "Get out of my way!"

The held their weapons in front of them, poised to attack.

The guardian sent his light rope straight for the guard's throats; he tossed them out of the way. Spreading his large white and silver wings, he took off back into the night. Back to his charge. /No one will harm him. Not even them.../ Yugi grit his teeth as he flew back down to earth.


	7. Chapter 7 - Somewhere Safe

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and thank you all who have reviewed! You really made my day :) Onto the chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

The guardian arrived at Yami's window; his wings flapping silently in the still night. He pushed the window up as he slid his lithe form inside; folding his wings before pulling his upper torso in. He turned back to the glass and silently pulled the window closed.

Yami lay in bed snoring softly in a deep peaceful sleep. The sheet wrapped around his tan legs snaking itself up his torso to cover only half of him. The guardian smiled at his sleeping charge as he approached the side of the bed. He took the sheet and dragged it up Yami's toned figure; his small hands ghosting over Yami's bare stomach and chest as the sheet was raised to cover the youth's full body.

The guardian sat on the window seat. He pulled his legs up to his chest; his violet orbs focused intently on his sleeping charge. A small tear forming in his angelic large violet orbs, /They will not lay one finger on Yami. I will not let them sacrifice him. Hell will freeze over before Yami becomes a sacrifice./ Yugi bit his lip as his eyes ventured over the sleeping features of his charge; gazing at Yami's angular eyes, his strong pointed chin, his narrow nose, and well-toned body. The guardian shivered, /How can anyone human be so sexy./ Yugi's hands rose to cover his face; his pale cheeks glowing pink from embarrassment, /I can't think like that about my charge! Ugh!/ He sighed in frustration. His head falling back against the wall releasing a sigh.

Yami shifted in the bed. He turned away from Yugi. Facing the wall, he pulled the blanket with him as he turned and sank back into the unconscious world.

/By the gods, you will not become a sacrifice. I need to get you out of here. They will be coming for you./ Yugi thought gnawing at his lower lip as he mulled over where he could take his charge for him to be safe.

Yugi pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Hey, can I bring Yami over? I need to get him out of here." Yugi whispered before listening to the English accent talk on the other side of the phone line.

"It did not go well. I will tell you more later, but right now, I need to get Yami somewhere safe. Can I bring him over there?"

"Thank you. Is Bakura home?"

"That is perfectly okay. We may need to bring him in on this little secret too. I have a gut feeling that there is more to this whole situation that the council did not tell me."

Yugi nodded turning back towards his sleeping charge, "Yes. We are on our way now…after I wake him up that is. I will see you soon. Thank you again, Ryou."

The petite guardian approached the snoring Egyptian, "Yami?" He placed a hand on the warm tan shoulders. Yami yawned and shifted into a new comfortable position after voicing a low groan.

"Yami, you need to get up," Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's torso pulling him into a seated position. Yami blinked at him with sleep blurred crimson orbs. "Come on, we need to get you out of your apartment," Yugi helped Yami stand and pull on his black leather pants over his boxers.

"But why?" Yami asked through a large yawn.

"I will explain later. Right now we need to leave," Yugi's violet orbs shot open as his sharp hearing picked up on the soft flapping of wings as well as the gentle pad of bare feet walking across the rooftop. "We do not have time to finish getting you dressed. Hopefully Ryou and Bakura have something you can wear. Hold on tight!" Yugi ordered as he eased his petite form and Yami's toned figure out of the window. Yugi's large wings opened a split second before the pair reached the ground. His wings grasping the night air pulled the tri-colored look-a-likes higher above ground and into the night.

"Yugi! Stop!" the guardian glanced over his shoulder to see a council member on the roof open his wings and start chasing them.

The guardian did not respond to his name being called behind them. He flew faster; pulling ahead of the council member; his grip tightening around Yami as he sped up.

Several minutes later they landed on the ground outside of Bakura's house. Yugi set Yami on his feet in front of Bakura's front door before he knocked and knocked.

"Why are we at Bakura and Ryou's?" Yami asked through another large yawn.

"Your apartment is not safe. I will explain more in the morning. For now, I needed to take you somewhere safe. This house is safe..for now," Yugi answered knocking on the door again.

"What!" Bakura shouted as he opened the door. His hair a disheveled mess; his eyes glassy from just waking up. The tall albino stood before them in black pajama pants and no shirt. He leaned up against the door as he lit a cigarette, "Oh it's you. Ryou is expecting you. Not sure what is so important that you have to come now." He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth; the smoke slowly escaping his pale lips, "Come in," he stepped aside gesturing for the tri-colored look-a-likes to enter.

"I'm sorry to bother you both at such a late hour, Bakura. It is an emergency. Do you have somewhere Yami can sleep for the night?" Yugi asked supporting his still half asleep doppelganger.

Bakura turned and pointed the two fingers holding his cigarette to the couch, "There is fine. Ryou will bring pillows and blankets."

"Thank you, Bakura," a grateful smile gracing the lips of the guardian. Bakura grunted as he disappeared back towards the bedrooms for the remainder of the night.

The silver haired guardian stepped into the living room carrying pillows and blankets for Yami. He helped Yugi guide Yami over to the couch and lay him down. Yugi placed Yami's head on one of the pillows Ryou provided and covered him with the sheet and blanket.

"So, what happened?" Ryou asked whispering to Yugi. The violet eyed guardian grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen and out of earshot.

Yugi collapsed onto his knees in front of Ryou, allowing his tears to run freely down his cheeks for the first time, "I'm fallen, Ryou."

"They cast you out? You're a fallen angel?" the silver haired guardian gasped. Yugi nodded. "How in blazes did that happen?" Ryou sat on the kitchen floor in front of Yugi.

"Because I won't give them Yami," Yugi wiped his tears away burying his physical display of emotion, "They want to sacrifice him."

Ryou gasped again, "Please tell me you are joking!"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I am not. I wish this was just a cruel joke. I have to protect him now from both demons and angels."

"You have your work cut out for you little one. Did they say who they are sacrificing him to?" Ryou handed Yugi a tissue; observing the glassy violet orbs that danced as they fought back the tears of worry and anger.

"They said it was for an ancient god. I advised that we could fight it," Yugi scoffed, "They said it was too strong and that Heaven and Hell's top soldiers would need to fight together in order to defeat it. What I don't understand is the demon Keith was after Yami too. If he is to be a sacrifice, why are the demons so interested in him?"

Ryou pondered the question, "I am not sure, Yugi. Perhaps they want the end of the world. If they kill Yami, he can't be a sacrifice."

"Maybe. That might be the reason," Yugi sighed.

"We may need to ask _them_, Yugi," Ryou's milk chocolate orbs met the guardian's violet.

"I would prefer not to involve _them_ with things like this. I am happy they found each other and work so well together. I do not mind even acting like friendly acquaintances at school, but I prefer not to involve _them_ with this. Both of _them_ are nuts."

"Nuts may be what we need right now, Yugi. Your choices….our choices are limited," the silver haired angel responded.

"Our choices?" Yugi arched a well-defined ebony brow.

"You do not have to fight alone. I am here for you, Yugi. Bakura is easy to guard. They have not really sent anyone after him in a while. So he should be fine if I spend a little bit of extra time helping you with Yami. Besides, you look like you need some rest."

"Angels do not need to sleep," Yugi whispered, "You know that as well as any other guardian angel.

"True, but you look frazzled and like you have not had a break in months. Why don't you try to sleep a little bit, or at least try to relax. Yami is safe for now and I will stay up to watch over both Bakura and Yami. My room is the door at the end of the hallway, why don't' you go rest?"

Glassy violet orbs glanced up at the silver haired angel, "Are you certain? I do not want to impose any more than I already have."

"Please, Yugi. Go lay down," Ryou instructed smiling at the petite guardian, "We will discuss this further in the morning. Perhaps we will bring Bakura in on this…and maybe we will call…_them_."

"Very well," Yugi resigned to resting as Ryou suggested. He stood making his way down the hallway to Ryou's room. The bedroom looked just as Yugi expected of such a sweet angel. A cherry oak four poster bed took up most of the bedroom. A cream colored comforter rested on the bed. When pulled back, the cream colored comforter revealed soft cotton brown sheets. Yugi stripped his button up shirt and ragged leather pants off before climbing into the bed feeling the soft fabric caress and relax his tense body. He plopped onto the mattress; his face burred amongst the pillows.

/Just a little nap…that is all I need,/ Yugi thought drifting into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Them

**A/N: Hello all! I appreciate you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

"You're not so cute after sleeping for two days," Bakura chuckled as Yugi stumbled out of Ryou's room. He adorned his ragged white leather pants and white button up shirt; the buttons not buttoned correctly. Half of his disheveled hair lay flat on his head the other half stuck up in random places. His sleep filled violet orbs glazed and puffy.

Ryou's large milk chocolate orbs blinked at the petite guardian. He lowered his voice to prevent Bakura from hearing, "Uh..Yugi, when was the last time you slept? I've never seen a guardian sleep for two days."

Yugi sat on the couch next to Ryou holding his head within his hands, "Thirty..no..," the petite guardian thought; "Forty five years." He whispered back to Ryou.

"Wow. I try to sleep once every decade at least," the silver haired guardian whispered.

"I don't have time to sleep that often. Wait! Did you say two days? I've been asleep for two days?" Yugi squeaked as he stood before regaining his composure. He cleared his throat, "Where is Yami?"

"He is taking a shower," Bakura handed Yugi a cup of coffee before disappearing into the hallway; heading in the direction his room was located in.

"Thank you for the coffee and for watching over Yami for me," Yugi took a sip of the strong black caffeinated liquid.

"You are welcome. He's been worried about you since you've been passed out for two days. He has also been asking a lot of questions. I did not want to tell him anything without you. I told him to wait until you woke up and ask you his questions," Ryou smiled at his fellow guardian.

"I appreciate that," Yugi whispered.

"What do you think we should do now?" Ryou asked reaching over to Yugi and fixing the buttons on his shirt.

"I am not sure, but I think we may need to tell Bakura about everything and I think you are right. We need to call _them_," Yugi downed the last of his coffee in a single gulp.

"What do you want to do first?" the albino guardian asked curiosity raging through him.

"We'll wait for Yami to get out of the shower, answer his questions, and tell Bakura. After that, we call.." Yugi sighed, "_them_."

"Good plan," Ryou smiled; his soft angelic features prompting the violet eyed guardian to smile as well.

\/\/\/

Bakura lit a cigarette and took a long puff before his dark chocolate orbs rested on Yugi and Ryou, "What did you want to tell me?" he asked, the smoke escaping his lungs and mouth as he spoke.

"You're up first, Ryou," Yugi nodded.

"Bakura, I am.." the silver haired angle bit his lip as he walked towards his haired look-a-like, "I am a guardian angel." Bakura did not react beyond taking another drag from his cigarette. Ryou arched a silver eyebrow, "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you just fine, Ryou. I already knew that," Bakura smirked.

"But..how?" Ryou tilted his head confused.

"I've seen your wings and I have seen you fighting off demons for me," the taller albino smirked again.

"You never said anything about knowing," the silver haired guardian blinked at Bakura in surprise.

"Why should I? I figured you would tell me if you wanted me to know. I also figured that Yugi was one as well when he came in looking like that and then passed out for two days," Bakura shrugged. He took the last puff from his cigarette before putting it out a smirk ever present on his mischievous features.

"You are up now, Yugi," Ryou nodded at Yugi as he went to sit down next to his fellow angel.

Yugi's violet orbs landed on a fidgeting Yami, "I heard you had several questions for me. What are your questions?" Yami took a deep breath before rapidly asking all of his questions in one jumbled sentence.

"What? Yami you have to slow down, I didn't catch any of that," Yugi couldn't help but giggle at his charge.

"Why were you sent to protect me? Ryou said you found out the reason. He didn't tell me why though. And what happened to you? You look like you were in a nasty fight. And is there something I can do to help you? You shouldn't have to do this all on your own," Yami repeated his questions slowing down just enough for Yugi to catch each one.

Yugi sighed, /I do not want to tell him he is to be a sacrifice. Although..I will never let that happen. It is still not easy telling someone that kind of news./

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked, his baritone voice resounding through the silent house.

"Yes! I am fine. I was just thinking," Yugi swallowed hard before he continued, "The reason my superiors wanted me to protect you is because you are to be a sacrifice."

Yami started backing up afraid for his life, "What? Why? To whom? I don't want to be a sacrifice."

"Yami calm down. Listen to Yugi before you go running out of here like a chicken with its head cut off unaware of what is after you and unprotected," Ryou gently chided. Yami nodded glancing back towards Yugi awaking for his guardian to continue.

"I will not let them do that to you, Yami. You now have demons and angels after you and I will not let either of them get their hands on you. As for your other questions, I did get into a fight. A demon came after you and I fought him off that is why I look this way. I needed to regain my strength before repairing my cloths," A smirk graced Yugi's lips as sparks of light danced around Yugi's petite form. When the last light dimmed, Yugi was left in perfectly clean repaired white leather pants and his white button up.

"Can I help you in any way?" Yami repeated his last question.

"No, there is nothing that you can do. I will take care of everything for you. Plus, I am not alone, Ryou has agreed to help and we may be able to get two others to help, but we have yet to talk with them first. Bakura will you call Marik and Malik over please?"

Bakura nodded. Reaching into the pockets of his tight black jeans, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Marik's number, "Shut up, Psycho. Look can you come over?"

Bakura was silent; three pairs of eyes watching him converse with Marik.

"Thanks. See you soon."

\/\/\/

"Hey short stuff!" Marik ruffled Yugi's hair as he walked into Ryou and Bakura's house. The petite violet eyed guardian glared at the tall blonde Egyptian.

"Hey guys," Malik smiled; his white teeth shining brightly, "What's up?"

"We need your help," Ryou began solemnly.

Malik sighed, "Do they know?" he nodded towards Bakura and Yami.

"Yes," Yugi answered the question.

"Good, I've been wanting to stretch my wings for a while!" Large golden wings erupted for Malik's back. The golden feathers shined just like silk. The blonde angel stretched his wings being careful not to break anything. He folded them against his back and grinned, "What can we do for you?"

Yugi explained to them about what he was informed of regarding the ancient god and the sacrifice ritual, "My question is why demons would want him?" Yugi's violet orbs landed on Marik.

"I have my assumption but I could be wrong, I haven't spoken to any other demons in a while, Yugi," Marik rubbed his chin lost deep in thought, "If I was to hazard a guess, I would say that they want him killed because if a demon kills him, he cannot be used for the sacrifice ritual thus starting the apocalypse. More souls for the demon side!" Marik smirked

"Is there a way we can find out for sure?" Ryou asked the demon.

"Well we could always summon the boss," Marik cackled.

"Oh Marik, he is so annoying!" Malik wined.

"True, but he would have the answers we need," the blonde demon smiled at the guardians.

"What are we to do if he doesn't have the answers and if he tries to go after Yami?" Yugi's brows furrowed as he posed his queries, "If we summon him here, he will also know where we are."

"He will know the answers. Also, he may go after Yami, but we do have three guardians here to fight him off should he try. I won't stop you. Personally, I find him annoying as well," Marik held his hands up, "I may even help you if it comes to that."

"Okay," Yugi stood with a sigh, his jaw set in determination, "I need answers. Summon him."


	9. Chapter 9 - Demon Lord

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in a little while. Now that Uncovering the Truth is done, my focus will be shifting to this one. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**/Thoughts/**

Marik gathered the required materials for summoning his superior from his apartment before returning to the guardians. He sat the light brown bag on the ground; upon entering Ryou and Bakura's apartment.

"Where do you want me to summon him at?" Marik dark lilac eyes falling on the petite guardian.

"The roof," Yugi responded, "There is a lot more room up there. Just in case there is a fight." He glanced over his shoulder to where Yami and Bakura stood, "You two stay here in the apartment." Bakura scowled at the violet eyed guardian; his features not shy about displaying his annoyance.

"Please, Kura. Just stay here," Ryou frowned at the silver haired albino. Bakura grunted; his dark chocolate eyes finding the ceiling suddenly very interesting.

Yami narrowed his crimson orbs, "No. I want to help."

Yugi turned to face his Egyptian charge, "You cannot help, Yami. We cannot risk your safety. Stay here." Yami crossed his arms; glancing away from his guardian. He struggled to fight back his temper which threatened to boil over at any moment.

"Relax," Yami heard Bakura whisper next to him. The crimson orbs glanced towards the albino. Bakura leaned up against the wall; observing the demon and guardians carefully, "Give them a few minutes up there and then we will follow."

"Are you insane? Won't that make them mad?" Yami asked in a whisper.

"You bet it will. Your little guardian will be seeing red if you show up. We can crack the door open and listen in to the conversation. They don't even have to know we are there. So you have two choices. You either chance making him mad in order to find out what we can do to help, or you wait down here, and continue to bitch," Bakura smirked.

"I'm with you. I want to help," Yami responded watching Marik pick the bag up from where it sat and head for the roof.

Yugi's large violet orbs locked on Yami, "Stay here," the small guardian grit his teeth before adding, "Please."

Yami glanced away not responding. He did not want to meet the eyes of the guardian he was about to disobey. Yugi took his lack of response as frustrated compliance. The petite guardian followed Marik, Ryou, and Malik up to the roof. Yugi was anything but thrilled at summoning this demon, but the little matter of his own race turning against him; favoring the death of an innocent to sate an ancient god, he found he had no other choice.

Marik mixed a multitude of herbs and other horrific looking ingredients into a granite bowl. The bowl was placed on the ground in the center of a demonic circle. Mariik knelt near the bowl. He gripped the blade of his ceremonial dagger; feeling the cold steel bite his flesh. In one rapid movement, the demon pulled the blade through his hand; a river of black blood flowing through the lacerations. He hovered his hand over the ingredient bowl allowing the blood to trickle down his tan hand and into the bowl with the other ingredients. Red smoke poured over the edge of the bowl covering the ground surrounding the bowl. Marik stood; taking several steps backwards.

The red smoke hovered on the ground before it gathered in one spot and began to take the shape of a creature. As the smoke lifted, a tall demon with long silver hair stood before them. His brown eyes locked on Marik. His large red leathery bat wings folded against his back. He straightened the jacket of his red suit before speaking.

"Greetings, Marik. Why did you summon me?"

Marik pointed behind the demon who responded by turning to face the three guardians staring at him. Malik's arms were folded over his chest; his lilac orbs meeting the pointed brown of the demon. Both Yugi and Ryou tensed; their senses sharp in anticipation; awaiting anything that this demon lord may do.

"Malik! So good to see you again. It has been too long. We really must get together some time. And what have we here? Yugi boy! Is that you? It's been a millennia since I've seen you. Hello to you as well, Ryou. So why am I here?"

The violet eyed guardian grit his teeth before responded, "Pegasus, I need answers."

"No doubt about your charge. Am I right? I think I'm right. I'm probably right. Right?" The demon asked flipping his long silver hair over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his brown orbs.

Yugi nodded, "I know why the angels are after him; but why are the demons?"

"Oh come now, Yugi boy. I thought you would have figured that out by now," Pegasus smiled.

Yugi narrowed his large violet orbs, "What is it?"

"Hell wants its child back. Yami is our prince," Pegasus continued to smile at the startled guardian.

"What? Yami is the Prince of Darkness?" Yugi took a step backwards, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. /My charge is the Prince of Darkness.../

"In human form. He will not become the Prince of Darkness or receive his powers until he accepts his role and is turned," the demon lord explained.

Yugi's violet orbs glanced down, "I thought that the demons may want him in order to free the ancient god and start the apocalypse."

A hearty laugh boomed out of Pegasus' throat, "We couldn't give two shakes of a gargoyle's wing for that beast. We consider him our enemy since he has decided to choose our prince as his next sacrifice." An evil glint filled the brown orbs, "Are you going to continue protecting him now that you know who he is, Yugi boy?"

"Of course! He is still my charge and he is human!" Yugi shot back, "Also, if you want him because he is your prince, why did the demons that were sent after him previously want to kill him?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes, "Don't ask me how it happened, but the orders were altered at some point along the line down to those demons. They thought they were following orders by trying to kill him. I am still trying to discover how the hell that happened."

"Do you know how to stop the ancient god?" Ryou's soft English accent inquired of the demon lord.

"Of course I do. Heaven and hell's most powerful beings must unite in order to kill it. Their power alone can destroy him," Pegasus responded.

"Who are they?" Malik asked.

"Heaven's best is already here," he waved his palms at the three standing before him.

"Us?" Ryou squeaked.

"Yes, Ryou. You have more power than what even you know," Pegasus answered nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Why are you telling us this?" the petite guardian asked; his suspicions growing as Ryou stood next to him awestruck at what he had just learned.

A sinister smirk pulled at Pegasus' slim lips, "I hope to obtain what hell wants in return."

Yugi sighed, "You won't be getting that. And what of hell's best. Who are they?"

"One of the three is Marik," Pegasus nodded his head in the direction of the demon who summoned him, "The other two are not yet demons."

"Bakura and Yami?" Malik asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Bingo!"

"No! They can't be!" Yugi gaped at the demon standing before him.

"Once Bakura and Yami are turned, they will join Marik as the most powerful demons in hell. If you are willing to let them turn, and they are willing to accept what they are destined to be, you will have everything you need to fight the ancient god. Don't get me wrong, I am sure the fight against that beast will still be more than difficult; but you will have everything you need to defeat him," Pegasus folded his arms, "So what is it going to be? Are you going to let me turn Bakura and Yami?"

"No!" Ryou and Yugi exclaimed in unison.

"We will find another way," Yugi added with a growl.

"No, we won't. This is the only way. I agree to it. I accept it," the deep baritone voice broke through the gasps of the guardians. Yami pushed the door open fully; stepping out onto the rooftop to face Pegasus. A triumphant grin painted on the demon lord's features.

"No, Yami! You do not know what you are doing! You would be turned into a demon! A creature of **hell**!" Yugi stood in front of Yami; his palms resting on the Egyptian's chest gently pushing him back.

Yami held his stance, "I don't care what I will become. I want to help defeat the ancient god and stop the apocalypse…without having to become a sacrifice."

Bakura walked through the door, "I agree with Yami. I want to help," He turned to Pegasus, "Change us."

The silver haired guardian sprinted towards Bakura, "No! You can't do this. Please don't, Kura! I'm begging you!" He cried out wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist. He buried his face into the toned chest of the taller albino, "Please, Kura. Don't."

"Let me help you for once, Ryou," Bakura pulled away from the guardian. Dark chocolate met crimson. They nodded at each other before stepping up to Pegasus.

"Do it," Yami commanded.


	10. Chapter 10 - Acceptance

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited. It is so nice to not worry about school work and to just relax and worry about writing for a little while. *Smiles and sighs contently* I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**/Thoughts/**

"As you wish," Pegasus sneered at the two soon-to-be demons.

Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist, "Please, Yami," the guardian's violet orbs large and pleading. Yami's crimson orbs traveled down to Yugi's small pale digits wrapped tightly around his tan wrist.

A reassuring smile etched itself onto Yami's lips, "It will be okay, Yugi."

"You do not know that," the guardian shook his head frantically, "There has to be another way to defeat the ancient beast. We will find it. If you do this, there will be no going back. You will be from now and forever more a demon of hell. The Prince of Darkness."

"Actually, there is no other way, Yugi boy. **This** is it," Pegasus' voice rang out; victory and excitement dripping from each syllable.

Yami turned towards Yugi; locking the petite guardian in his gaze, "We will find a way to make this work." Yami enclosed the angel in a tight embrace, "Trust me." Yugi felt his entire face heat up from the tip of his ears all the way down his neck.

/I do not like this. I am not able to guard a demon…perhaps he will not need me after his transformation,/ Yugi shifted from one foot to the other; his white and silver feathered wings twitching anxiously behind him. He watched Yami turn from him and return to stand next to Bakura awaiting to be changed.

"Wonderful boys!" Pegasus clapped his hands in front of his mouth initially covering the overly large grin plastered on his pointed face, "I am happy to say that this will hurt quite a bit! Such fun!" Pegasus held his hands out in front of him; one pointing in the direction of Yami and the other in the direction of Bakura. His smile fell momentarily as he eyed Bakura and Yami. Both watched him; their expressions serious and unreadable. "What? You don't think this is fun? Pity. Oh well," Pegasus shrugged as he tossed his silver hair over his shoulder once again before he stretched his fingers wide the grin returning to his face.

Red smoke snaked out of the demon's outstretched hands. It encircled both Yami and Bakura; starting from their feet; creating spirals around them until their forms were completely hidden within the red smoke.

The smoke wiggled into their nostrils and spilled into their mouths; working its way down their throats. Muffled screams escaped both Yami and Bakura; both feeling like the smoke had started a fire within them; burning them from the inside out. As the remaining smoke poured into their mouths; the guardian's watched in horror as the two humans fell to their knees. Pegasus crossed his arms; a glint of evil dancing behind his eyes as he watched the two humans turn.

Bakura growled low in his throat; his fists supporting him clenched tight enough to draw blood from his palms. Large black blood covered wings broke free from the albino's back piercing through his blue and white striped shirt; shredding the fabric while doing so. The strips of cloth fell from his muscular torso. His eyes opened revealing a gleam of red mixed in with the rich dark chocolate color. Ryou gasped as Bakura stood; new muscles forming underneath his white skin. Blood lust and malevolence lingering behind his red tinted eyes.

"Ba..kura?" Ryou whispered.

The albino turned to face his guardian, a grin crossing his features; "Ryou, I feel amazing." Bakura unclenched his fists; the black blood seeping through the cuts his newly formed talons created. He brought his palm to his lips; his light pink tongue darting out to lick up his life essence with a grin. Ryou shuddered; tears forming in his gentle milk chocolate orbs while gazing at the new born demon standing before him.

Yami remained hunched over on the ground; low groans and growls intermingling with pained screams erupting from his trembling body. The first obvious change was the sharp point at the tip of his ears. His wings sprouted from his back ripping his black t-shirt in the process. His blood covered wings were a pearlescent black with a crimson tint to them when observed at just the right angle. A barbed tail broke free from the seat of his tight black jeans; the new appendage swaying about idly. Tears broke through Yami's closed eyelids; leaving wet crystalline trails in their wake. Yami's large talons formed; as hard as diamonds, sharper than any blade, and as black as a moonless and starless night. He scraped the talons on the concrete in an attempt to distract his mind from the two large horns erupting within his spiky gravity defiant tri-colored hair; curving upward and then outward. Sweat covered his body when the pain finally ebbed away. He opened his eyes revealing their change in color from crimson to a dark blood red.

"Welcome my Prince of Darkness!" Pegasus cackled.

Yami turned to face Yugi. The guardian's eyes were wide; filled with disbelief, grief, and self-loathing. He shook his head, backing away. He opened his white and silver wings; pumping them rapidly to escape the horrific scene, /I failed him! I failed him! I failed him!/ Yugi repeated in a mantra. His wings pumping at a rate as frenzied as he thoughts.

"Yugi!" He heard Yami's silken voice call after him. What he had not counted on was for Yami to learn how to fly so quickly and to come after him. He glanced over his shoulder watching Yami fly naturally and expertly after his petite guardian. "Yugi! Stop!"

The tears from the guardian's large violet orbs poured down his cheeks and quickly dried in the wind. The petite guardian glanced behind him again; his eyebrows furrowed when he did not see Yami.

"Ooooph," He felt himself hit something hard; the smell of exotic spices filled his nose. The guardian squeaked as the two tumbled head over heels in midair. One strong flap of Yami's already strong leather wings brought the tumbling pair to a stop. Yami encircled Yugi in his strong tan arms. The violet eyed angel tried to squirm out of Yami's grip.

"Yugi, please stop struggling!" Yami's baritone voice pierced through the howling wind that ripped through the altitude at that height. The petite guardian's violet orbs struggled to meet the blood red orbs of Prince.

"I sincerely apologize, Yami. I failed you," the guardian whispered.

"No, don't be ridiculous. You did not fail me," Yami spoke softly in an attempt to sooth the angel still enclosed in his arms.

"Yes, Yami, I did. I should have…" Yugi trailed off; his voice becoming inaudible.

"What? You should have what Yugi? Chain me up in Ryou and Bakura's apartment while you summoned a demon to find out why they wanted me and how to save me? This was entirely my choice. I accept who I am and I accept any repercussions for my actions," Yami stated confidently, "at least this way, we have a chance at defeating the ancient god."

Yugi felt Yami's grip around his waist tighten, "If only you knew the repercussions."

"Do you?" Yami inquired.

"I know some of them, not all," Yugi whispered laying his head on the demon's shoulder.

"Like what?" Yami nuzzled Yugi's soft spiky hair.

"I cannot be your guardian; although, after seeing you as a demon, I really do not think you will need my help any longer," Yugi whispered his arms wrapping around the demon's neck.

"I can live with that as long as you at least remain with me. Please do not leave me," Yami purred; his hot breath caressing Yugi's cheek as the guardian's face buried itself into the nape of Yami's neck. "What else is there?" Yami inquired of the guardian wrapped in his arms.

Yugi licked his dry lips, "I cannot follow you into hell and you cannot follow me into heaven."

"Potentially problematic," Yami scowled, "Why would you go there anyway? I thought you were fallen."

"I am, but that is not the point. I still have to go to heaven for various reasons. Hopefully, one day they will reinstate me as a guardian angel," Yugi sighed.

"They would be fools not to," the demon whispered; his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Yugi's ear sent chills racing down the guardian's spine.

/No! I cannot! I cannot fall for him! It is forbidden!/ Yugi's heart pounded within his chest. He was certain the Prince of Darkness felt the increase in his heart rate as his chest was pressed against the demon's.

"Is there anything else, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No," Yugi lied, "Not that I know of. The rest of the repercussions you will need to find out as you go.

"As long as you are with me," I can bear any consequences that they can throw at me," the Prince of Darkness smirked.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ripped Apart

**A/N: Hey all. I'm sorry for the delay in the update. My body lost the fight against the cold that has ravaged my place of work -.- Anyway! Back to the story. I really hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Violet orbs narrowed; dark midnight purple smoke snaked its way over to the petite guardian. Yugi flipped to the side away from the oncoming smoke summoned by the demon he fought against. Lightning crackled within the smoke illuminating parts of the dark midnight mass into a brilliant pastel purple. The guardian retaliated by sending a blast of light at the demon. The creature hissed as the light orb struck its shoulder. Grey smoke arose from the singed skin where the orb had struck.

The guardian leaned forward; his full body tensed; prepared for anything else this demon had in store for him. The angel and the demon side stepped; circling each other in a large tension filled sphere.

Yugi flicked his wrist; his light rope tightening around the demon's throat. The guardian pulled on the rope tightening it; his other hand gripped the rope and gave a harsh tug bringing the demon to its knees. The demon's talons sliced the rope in front of him; freeing him from the clutches of Yugi's rope. A grunt escaped the lips of the angel as his rope disappeared.

The demon stood. His lips parted slightly, a low growl tearing through his chest. A cross bow formed within the demon's strong hands; created from the same midnight purple smoke that was sent after Yugi previously. Crimson orbs locked on his target; raising the crossbow, he fired a large arrow at the guardian.

Yugi's wings gripped at the surrounding air; pulling him up and safely away from the soaring arrow. The petite guardian launched himself at the demon; his surprisingly strong fingers gripping at the demons shoulder as he flipped over the demon. Yugi landed on his feet behind the crimson eyed demon; his vice like grip still on the demon's shoulders. Yugi pulled Yami over his head by his shoulders and threw the demon down in front of him. Yugi growled as he pinned the Prince of Darkness to the ground. Narrowed crimson orbs met narrowed violet.

Yami roughly pushed Yugi off of him; the guardian stumbled backwards which provided the Prince of Darkness enough time to get to his feet. The demon took a page out of the guardian's book; creating a whip made of pure energy. The Prince snapped the whip at Yugi's feet; the petite guardian reacting instantly back flipping away from the object's bite. Yami cracked the whip again; this time the object wrapped around Yugi's pale arm.

A smirk crossed the guardian's lips. A look of surprised etched its way onto the Prince's face as he watched Yugi. The angel winced as he grabbed the black energy whip; the sound of sizzling filled the air as the whip burned the guardian's flesh. Yugi pulled the whip towards him; throwing Yami off balance. The Prince stumbled forward and was pinned to the ground once again before he could blink. Yugi's left knee pushing into his chest; his right leg stretched out to pin the Prince's arm down.

Yami squirmed; trying to push Yugi off of him again using his right hand. Instantly; the guardian wrapped his left hand around Yami's wrist fully capturing the demon beneath him. Yugi's wings spread wide; his right hand held high; a jagged knife formed in the guardian's free hand. He lowered the knife swiftly to the demon's neck and stopped. A small black blood droplet broke through the tanned skin through the nick created by the knife.

The angel smirked leaning down to whisper into the demon's ear, "Victory is mine once again." Yami sighed; allowing his muscles to go limp under the weight of the guardian.

"Bravo! Much better that time, Yami!" Ryou exclaimed while he and Malik clapped excitedly.

"At least Yugi didn't defeat you within 30 seconds that time," Marik chuckled.

Yugi stood and offered his hand to the demon prince. Yami blushed accepting the soft delicate hand offered to him. As Yami stood, he glared at Marik, "So Pegasus won't help teach us our powers at all?"

Marik shook his head, "No. He said he changed you into a demon and that was enough. He also said that you and Bakura have to learn your powers on your own."

Bakura grunted; smoke escaping his pale lips, "That was generous of him." The albino demon stated sarcastically.

"Do not worry, Kura. You and Yami will get the hang of it. You are both already learning so quickly. Don't you think so, Marik?" the albino angel glanced over at the blonde demon who nodded his response.

"Yes, you are both progressing along quite well, but if you want to fight the ancient god, you need to progress even faster than this," Marik commented crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"What more can we do?" Yami asked wiping the sweat that dripped off of his brow.

"Practice nonstop. One fight after another. Ground fights, aerial fights, hand-to-hand combat, and combat using both weapons and magic," Marik answered.

"That is what we have been doing," snapped Bakura.

"Not enough. You both need a lot more work if you are to be ready for the ancient god," the blonde demon chided.

"Fine. We will do more," Bakura hissed extinguishing his cigarette; his dark chocolate orbs glaring at Marik.

\/\/\/

The guardian stared blankly off into the distance lost in the ocean of his own thoughts. The beating of massive leather wings interrupting his thoughts. He tensed as his violet orbs searched the star dappled night sky for the source of the wings.

"I thought I might find you here," the silky baritone voice interrupted the silence of the night.

Yugi's tensed body relaxed, "How did you know I was here?"

Yami landed next to him on the cold rooftop; a smile gracing the Prince's features, "This is the tallest building in Downtown Domino. It towers over the other skyscrapers; standing tall and proud over the clouds themselves."

The angel nodded, "Yes, it is the best place to go to think."

"Would you mind?" Yami asked pointing to a place on the ground next to where Yugi sat perched on the edge of the skyscraper.

Yugi shook his head, his blond banks dancing about with the slight movement of his head, "By all means."

The Prince of Darkness lowered himself next to the angel; his crimson orbs glancing out at the sea of buildings below them. A comfortable silence fell over the two for several long minutes.

Yami glanced over at the petite guardian, "How well do you really think I am progressing?"

Yugi smiled, "I cannot speak for how fast you are progressing in regards to normal demon standards; I have no experience in that area. However, as far as combat goes, you are progressing nicely. I actually have to think on my toes throughout our training fights. It is becoming more difficult to defeat you."

A small blush covered the demon's cheeks, "Thank you, Yugi." The guardian nodded before returning his violet gaze to Downtown Domino; the city coming alive with the night light. Yugi did not notice Yami inch his way closer to him; their legs touching as the demon leaned over to whisper, "What are you thinking about now?"

Yugi blushed at their close proximity, "You actually. You may be safe from the demons now, but you are still not safe from the angels. They will want to capture you and use you as a sacrifice even more now that you are not only a demon, but the Prince of Darkness. If they were to successfully do so, they would kill two birds with one stone as the phrase goes." Yugi frowned; his brows furrowed in thought.

"I am no mere human anymore, Yugi. I can help fight them back," Yami's deep voice soothing the guardian. The Prince pulled Yugi into his lap, "I will not give them an easy capture."

Yugi shifted in Yami's lap to face the demon; his cheeks painted bright pink; the night wind tussling his tri-colored hair. Determined violet captured Yami in their grasp, "I will not let them take you."

Yugi's large white and silver wings opened and wrapped possessively around both of them; shielding the two tri-colored look-a-likes from anything and everything. Yami's tan thumb traced Yugi's soft rose petal bottom lip. Yugi's tongue slowly slid out to dampen his desert dry lips; drawing the crimson orbs directly to them.

The blush that tinted both pale and tan cheeks brightened as the distance between the two lessened. The Prince of Darkness closing the distance between the two at a painfully slow rate before Yugi and Yami were violently ripped apart; their lips never fully reaching each other.


	12. Chapter 12 - Locked in a Cell

**A/N: Hello all! I apologize that I have been a bit slower at updating. First with the cold then with Christmas shopping and parties, not much time has been left for updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter *smiles* Thank you all for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed! You all are special to me! *hugs*  
><strong>

**/Thoughts/**

The petite guardian felt himself be forcefully removed from Yami's lap and dragged away from his demonic doppelganger. Metal cuffs attached to chains were clicked onto his slim pale wrists. The chains were pulled taunt stretching his arms back as far as they could go. He growled; raising his head to meet the eyes of his captors.

Two council members flanked by guards stood before the fallen angel. The raven haired grey eyed council member named Zachariah and the redheaded council member with green eyes named Uriel stood in front of Yugi. Their arms folded over their chests as they glowered down at the petite guardian. One guard stood on either side of Yugi holding the chains attached to his wrists. The raven haired council member smirked at the petite guardian as a guard pushed him forward onto his knees.

"Why Yugi, you have really fallen hard. You allowed Yami to become a demon. The Yugi I knew would never have allowed that to happen," Zachariah's long ebony tresses swayed in the night air; his cold grey eyes frowning at the fallen angel.

"You did not give us much choice, Zachariah," Yugi spat.

"You had a choice little one," Zachariah narrowed his grey eyes at Yugi.

"Hmmm…he could either become a demon or stay human and wind up a sacrifice to a moldy ancient god that threatens the apocalypse if he does not get his way….. Both such enticing options for him," Yugi's voice laced with venom and sarcasm lowered to almost a whisper as his violet orbs surveyed the surrounding area. Yami had been knocked out and was surrounded by three guards. Along with the two angels holding the chains attached to his wrists, and the two council members, there were fifteen guards total on the rooftop with him. Yugi bowed his tri-colored head; his brain concocting an escape plan.

Yugi bit his lip; his muscles tensed as he rose to his feet. Without warning he swung his right arm towards his left with all of the strength he possess. The angel holding onto the chain attached to his right wrist collided with the angel holding onto the chain attached to Yuig's left wrist. Grunts of frustration and surprised filled the air.

The petite guardian raised his arm above his head and rapidly swung the chain in circles around his petite form using it as a weapon. The chain collided with several angels before they all backed away from the violet eyed angel. The circle of cold hard metal prevented the angels from approaching the fallen angel. Yugi ceased the circular movement of the chain in favor of creating a large orb of light in his right palm. With a swift glance around he threw the orb into the ground directly in front of him. A blast wave erupted from the shattered orb knocking the angels and council members backwards even further. Yugi spread his wings and rose above the blast.

His violet orbs narrowing; looking down upon the creatures he use to serve, trust, obey, and respect. His wings pumped the crisp night air in a desperate attempt to reach his demonic look-a-like. He felt a hand grasp tightly around his ankle jerking him backwards.

The petite guardian exhaled in frustration. He turned to face the guard that clung to his ankle. His violet orbs locked on the angel as he kicked his leg to shake the guard off. The grip on his ankle tightened with each kick of his leather clad leg. Fed up with the leech of a guard attached to his leg; he kicked the angel in the face splitting the guard's lip.

Yugi turned towards Yami; his wings pulling him closer to the crimson eyed unconscious demon. A moment's hesitation found the violet eyed angel pinned to the concrete on his stomach. A heavy weight perched on his back. He growled; trying to lift himself off the ground with the added weight of Zachariah pinning him down.

"How pathetic! 15 angels sent to bring down one demon and one guardian," Yugi hissed from his position on the ground.

"Silence fallen one!" Zachariah growled; his hot breath caressing the back of Yugi's neck, "We know he is not some common low level demon and we know very well what you are capable of."

Yugi's violet orbs caught sight of a shiny metal object out of the corner of his eye. His brows furrowed as he shifted to look over his shoulder. Zachariah held a long needle attached to a syringe containing a silver color liquid.

"No, Zachariah! Please don't do this! NO!" Yugi squirmed with all his might; his petite form attempting to break free from the council member's grip.

The long needle was plunged into the petite guardian's neck. Yugi hissed when he felt the sharp object penetrate his flesh. Zachariah smirked; his thumb pushing down on the top of the syringe injecting the silver liquid into Yugi's body.

The violet eyed angel winced; feeling the silver liquid enter his blood stream and spread through his body. His body burned and ached as the silver fluid ravaged its way through him. His muscles screaming for mercy; his violet orbs blinking as his vision was lost to him. His hearing remained only long enough to hear Zachariah order the guards to take Yugi to their dungeon.

"No," Yugi whispered; his body going limp. A soft groan escaped the petite guardian before the silver liquid dragged him into the unconscious world of darkness.

\/\/\/

/Oh Ra..my head hurts,/ violet orbs fluttered open; his hands reaching up to massage his pounding temples. The guardian's vision returned painfully slowly; blurry at first before coming into focus. He was locked in a cell surrounded by concrete floors and cold iron bars. A rickety cot, dirty toilet, and broken sink were the only objects in the cell with him.

The violet eyed angel stood approaching the bars hesitantly. /There is no way they would make it that easy to get out of,/ Yugi thought eying the bars. His pale hand reached for the bars; instantly receiving an electrical jolt the second his hand came too close to the bars. The angel was knocked backwards onto his rear. Blisters steamed and sizzled on his hand from the electrical shock. His head fell backwards coming to rest on the rickety cot behind him awaiting for his hand to heal. The violet orbs watching the blisters slowly close and return the skin of his hand to the perfect alabaster it was previously.

A flick of his wrist summoned his light rope. The length of light energy pooling on the floor beside him. He launched the light rope at the electrical shield surrounding the cell bars. Sparks flew as the rope collided with the electrical shield. Yugi sighed dismissing the light rope as it did not make a dent in the shield.

The petite guardian jumped to his feet and summoned a orb energy and light. The orb rested in his hand idly while the guardian scrutinized the electrical shield for any weaknesses. The violet eyed guardian pulled his arm back preparing to throw the energy ball at the shield.

"Stop! Yugi, are you crazy? You will blow yourself up if you do that," A familiar English accent broke through the silence.

Violet orbs traveled up to see Ryou and Malik running towards him, "What are you guys doing here?" Yugi gasped the energy orb in his palm diminishing to nothingness, "If they catch you, you will end up in a cell just like me."

"We are here to get you out. The council took Yami and have him strapped to the alter," Malik responded fiddling with the keys to the cell. The tan guardian rushed to try and find the correct key to release the petite guardian.

"How did you get those?" Yugi asked; his violet orbs wide in surprise.

"We…persuaded the guard to hand them over," Malik smirked as the cell lock clicked open. The shield vanished when Malik shoved the door open for Yugi.

"You mean you knocked him out and took his keys?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly," Malik snickered glancing at the albino angel next to him, "Ryou knows where the ceremonial room is where they have Yami. I will stay back and prevent any more guards from following you."

The petite guardian glanced over at Ryou who nodded, "I will take you," the albino smiled.

"How do you know where that room is?" Yugi asked his eyebrows furrowed as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I followed Zachariah and Uriel earlier before we came for you," Ryou answered pulling at Yugi's arm, "There's no time to waste, Yugi! We have to go get him. They will be performing the sacrifice any second now!"

Violet orbs narrowed in anger, "Over my dead body. Take me there now." Yugi's wings opened as did Ryou's. The albino guardian launched himself into the air and took off in the direction of the ceremonial temple. Yugi's wings clawed at the air rapidly as he flew after the silver winged angel who led him to an isolated section of Heaven.

The two landed on a cloud near a large stone temple like structure, "He is in there," Ryou pointed.

"It is very well guarded. I should have guessed this would not be easy," Yugi growled.

"They know you, Yugi. They know that you will do anything to protect a charge even if it means attacking the council members, archangels, and the legion of guards within Heaven," Ryou responded.

"I will do what I have to do to save him," Yugi's eyes narrowed at side of the building, "There is another entrance up top there," Yugi pointed to a window near the top of the temple, "I will have to fly silently to get in there unnoticed. Even still, I'm sure I will be seen."

Ryou smiled, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

"Oh, Ryou, I could not ask you to do that. It will be far too risky. You have already done so much by freeing me from the cell," Yugi rested his hand on the albino angel's shoulder.

Ryou placed his hand on top of the petite angel's, "You don't have to ask. I am happy to help. This whole innocent sacrifice for an ancient god is archaic and ridiculous," Ryou's lips pulled into a frown thinking of how many innocent people were sacrificed to this beast, "Let's go get Yami."

Yugi nodded, his violet orbs narrowing at the temple once more before the guardians opened their wings fully; preparing to take flight once again.


	13. Chapter 13 - Nick of Time

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I haven't been able to get around to posting as regularly as I wanted. Time keeps eluding me. I hope the chapter makes up for it. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You are all special to me!**

**/Thoughts/**

Ryou and Yugi landed silently on the stone ledge under the windowsill. Violet orbs traveled down the intricate stone structure of the temple; coming to rest on a stone table in the center of the room. The table rested in the middle of a stone bridge that connected both sides of the room. Immeasurable heat rose from the depths on either side of the bridge.

The tri-colored demon lay strapped to the stone table. Yami's legs were slightly spread; chains wrapped tightly around his ankles. His arms were held above his head by a spiked chain; each spike biting into his tan flesh. Black blood dripped from his raw wrists pooling on the table underneath him before falling to the ground which slanted downward towards the abyss giving the ancient god a taste of the blood that was to be spilled in sacrifice to him.

Loud heavy breathing with the occasional growl lifted through the air from the depths of the abyss. Yugi's eyes narrowed as a council member approached the stone table; ceremonial dagger in hand.

Ryou summoned a silver bow and arrow made of pure energy. His milk chocolate orbs locked on the council member as he raised the bow and nocked the arrow. Ryou pulled the string back and released it; letting the arrow fly straight for the red headed council member standing over Yami. The silver energy arrow penetrated Uriel's right shoulder and exited through his back.

The council member took a step backwards; his hand dropping the dagger as it flew up to cover his open wound. Uriel winced briefly as his green eyes raised to see Yugi flying directly at him. A white light erupted from the guardian's palms knocking Uriel back and almost into the abyss. Yugi landed on the stone table; kneeling protectively over Yami.

Uriel stood quickly and retaliated by sending a blast of energy at Yugi. The enormous white and silver feathered wings crossed in front of him to shield the violet eyed angle and the demonic doppelganger from the blast.

Smoke rose from the guardian's wings; parts of the white feathers charred black from the energy blast. The violet eyed angle withdrew his wings back to their orignal position. Yugi saw arrows rain down from above and soar past them towards the oncoming guards and council members. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Ryou sending one silver arrow after another at the guards running towards Yugi and Uriel.

Zachariah leaped into the air over Uriel; his smoky grey wings pumping the heated air over the abyss. A long metallic spear appeared in his raised hand. Zacharia threw the sharp metal object at Yugi while Uriel still held the guardian's attention.

Violet orbs widened when he caught glimpse of the spear heading directly for him. At the last second he leaned down completely covering Yami's body with his own; protecting it from the spear. The sharp object entered his petite form through the lower left side of his back; the tip appearing in his lower abdomen. Red droplets of blood fell onto the unconscious demon below him. Yugi winced as he stood and pulled the spear the rest of the way through his stomach.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried out from the ledge.

"I am alright! Keep fighting. Do not worry about me," Yugi hollered back.

Ryou nodded nocking another arrow into the bow. His milk chocolate orbs drinking in the entire scene below him. He summoned arrow after arrow; shooting any angel, guard, or council member that came too close to him or the battle below between Yugi, Zachariah, and Uriel.

Uriel nodded at Zachariah. They raised both hands in front of them; their palms facing Yugi. Grey and green orbs locked on the petite guardian standing over the Prince of Darkness. Blood continued to escape the wound in his back and his lower abdomen; dripping down his petite from; staining his white clothes crimson.

The two council members fired missiles made of light and energy at Yugi and Yami. The first few hit Yugi's small body; leaving burns that smoked and sizzled in their wake. Yugi raised his hand over his head; light erupted from his small alabaster palm; encircling around the two tri-colored look-a-likes on the stone table within a protective sphere. The missiles continued to bombard the shield created by Yugi; adding strain to the angle as he concentrated on keeping the shield up. The petite guardian fell to one knee. He summoned his light rope; a flick of his wrist snapped the rope at the chains binding Yami's arms and legs to the table. The chains clinked as they fell to the floor broken; releasing the Prince of Darkness from their grip.

Yugi could feel each light missile hit his shield as if they struck him directly instead of the shield. Blood trickled out of his nostril. A small finger reached up to touch the crimson liquid below his nose. His violet orbs narrowed at the two council members assaulting his shield.

Yugi growled as he used more energy to reinforce the light shield, "I will **never** let you sacrifice him! Good luck breaking through **this** shield you bastards!" The shield glowed as it grew in size and strength.

Ryou landed on the stone table next to Yugi, "Yugi! Let's combine our power and blast them.'

Yugi nodded as he shifted to face Ryou, both angles straddling the demon laying on the table. Ryou and Yugi entwined their fingers together; a hot yellow glow forming at their clasped hands. The glow grew to engulf both guardians and the demon.

A gust of hot wind whipped at Ryou's hair and ruffled the feathers of their wings. The angles nodded at each other; their grip growing tighter on each other. The hot golden light retracted fully into their palms before it blasted its way out once again filling the ceremonial room in its entirety. The two council members were knocked backwards and several guards had fallen into the abyss due to the blast wave of energy Ryou and Yugi emitted together.

Zachariah groaned, "Don't Yugi. If you take him, you will free the ancient god. He will come and devour every living creating on earth, in heaven, and in hell."

"Then let him come!" Yugi screamed, "The strongest of heaven and hell have already united! Let that moldy beat come! We will defeat him!"

Ryou lifted Yami off of the table; cradling the demon in his arms. Yugi's violet orbs sagged as he turned to face Ryou; his petite form struggling to hide his exhaustion.

"Here, I will take Yami," Yugi held his arms out for Ryou to place the Prince of Darkness within them.

"Yugi, you can barely stand. I can take him home," Ryou whispered, concern filling his milk chocolate orbs.

"No, I am alright," Yugi smiled weakly.

The silver haired guardian eyed him suspiciously, "Okay…but if you need help, let me know. I am happy to help carry him."

Yugi nodded as Yami was placed in his arms. A warm smile spread across the petite guardian's face, /Time to take you back to Bakura and Ryou's. Where you will be safe./ Yugi gasped as he felt Yami's tail wrap around his thigh. The tri-colored look alike nuzzled into Yugi's chest; a sigh escaping his dusky tan lips.

Yugi's battered and blackened wings pumped the air lifting both guardian and demon off the ground. Ryou followed suit flying onward towards where Malik was positioned.

"Yugi," Malik gasped, "You look horrible."

The violet eyed angle giggled, "I am just fine, Malik. No need to worry. Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready. Let's get out of here," Malik commented. Ryou and Yugi nodded their agreement.

\/\/\/

Marik poked at the unconscious Prince of Darkness, "Soooo….is he dead? If he is dead, can I have his leather pants?"

"No," Ryou giggled, "He is very much alive."

"How is he still sleeping?" Bakura arched a silver eyebrow.

"They put a sleeping spell on him. If they used the one I think they did, he will be asleep for another 12 hours or so," Yugi responded; his voice sounding distant. Ryou, Bakura, and Malik glanced over at the petite guardian. Yugi sat on the balcony ledge; once leg clutched to his chest, the other swinging idly below him. His stared up at the heavens; sadness evident within the deep violet pools. His clothing still torn ragged with black and red stains tainting the pure white fabric.

Ryou and Malik glanced at each other before going out onto the porch next to Yugi. Ryou leaned up against the railing where Yugi sat and Malik hopped up onto the railing; taking a seat next to the petite guardian.

"What's on your mind little one?" Malik asked.

"I never wanted any of this to happen," Yugi looked down; fighting back a tear.

"I know, Yugi. It could not have been helped. This ancient god sacrifice must be stopped," Ryou placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.

The petite guardian nodded, "I just wish we had the backing of someone. Anyone! Angle or demon. A little help would be useful when fighting this ancient being."

"How long will it take for him to come anyway?" Malik asked.

Yugi shrugged, "I am not sure. It could be at any moment I suppose."

"Great. Just blood fantastic," Ryou sighed.

"Well, whenever it comes, we will be ready for it," Malik smiled at the other two guardians, "We can defeat him."


	14. Chapter 14 - Training

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm afraid that updates are probably not going to go back to as often as they use to be. My sister is in town for a while and when she leaves my final semester of school starts. I promise I will continue to update as often as I can. On a different and random note, I got my tongue pierced yesterday! I'm so excited and just wanted to share it with you. Was just too excited not to share that lol. Anywho, onto the chapter! *hugs and cookies all around!***

The violet orbs closed; his eyelashes kissing his alabaster cheeks. Malik and Ryou had gone inside after talking with Yugi. The petite guardian remained seated on the railing; the evening breeze playing in his tri-colored hair. The guardian glanced over his shoulder into the apartment. Ryou had placed a pillow under Yami's head and covered him with a soft brown blanket.

A shifting shadow caught Yugi's attention out of the corner of his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stood on the railing; he squinted into the night trying to make out what could have caught his attention. His eyes fell upon a dark figure lurking in the shadows on the rooftop.

Yugi grunted as he leaped up towards the figure. His wings opened lifting him up to the roof. The figure stepped backwards away from the edge of the rooftop. The violet orbs squinted trying to make out who was standing in the shadows.

"Hmm. BBQ angel anyone? They really charred you good didn't they, Yugi boy!"

"Pegasus!" Yugi growled catapulting himself at the demon lord. Pegasus grabbed Yugi by his biceps; a large grin plastering his features.

"Calm down little one. I am not here to fight or to hurt you," Pegasus chuckled. Yugi squirmed out of the demon lord's grip and shoved Pegasus to the ground. Yugi sat on the demon's stomach; disgust written across his delicate features. Yugi slapped the demon's face leaving a red hand print on the demon's pristine features.

"Why didn't you help save him?! He is your prince! Why did you not help in rescuing him?" Yugi growled raising his hand to strike the demon a second time. Pegasus caught Yugi's hand mid-flight as he shoved the petite angel off of him. He rolled on top of Yugi; pinning him to the ground.

"You know as well as I do that I am not able to enter Heaven," Pegasus remarked holding the guardian still.

Yugi kneed the demon in the crotch. A sneer crossed his lips as Pegasus bent over; falling to the side. He winced in pain as he held onto the last little bit of his dignity left within him after laying on the ground clutching his privates.

"Since when have rules stopped you from doing anything, Pegasus?" Yugi pulled himself into a standing position.

The demon lord growled, "I knew you would be able to save him. There was no need for me to help."

Yugi folded his arms over his chest; his violet orbs narrowing at Pegasus. The demon slowly rose to his feet; holding his head high and dusting the dirt off of his jacket. Yugi's wings twitched as pain shot through his petite form. Being shoved onto concrete and pinned down did not help his burnt wings in the slightest. The guardian shoved all traces of pain and emotion save disgust from his face and buried them deep within himself.

"Why are you here?" the guardian whispered in a cold clear voice.

"I am here for Yami," Pegasus responded.

"No," the guardian's head tilted upward; a note of finality clinging onto his one word response.

"It is not your choice, Yugi boy. Also, it is in your best interest to let me take him," a smirk playing across the slim lips of the demon lord.

"How do you figure that?" an ebony eyebrow arched in amusement.

"I've decided to help train him. I will help him and Bakura learn how to use their powers," Pegasus responded.

"Why the change of mind?" the guardian asked. Yugi titled his head to the side again as he took a step closer to the demon lord.

"You successfully stopped the sacrifice. The ancient god will be rising any time now. Yami and Bakura will not be able to fully learn their abilities in time if I do not show them and you need them both at their best. I do not know about you, but I do not want to be devoured by that beast," was the simple explanation.

"You can train him here on the rooftop," Yugi's opened his arms as he indicated the location they were currently standing in.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yugi boy. The best place to train a demon is in hell," Pegasus scoffed.

"When do we leave?"

Pegasus turned; a large smile etching across his features. Yami's tanned figure stood at the edge of the rooftop. His large leather wings folding back down onto his back after his flight. His tail twisting behind him as his crimson orbs narrowed in determination.

"Yami, no," Yugi shook his head a frown pulling the corners of his mouth downward.

"Yes. I need to learn how to use my power if we have any hope of defeating that creature," Yami gave a reassuring smile to the unhappy guardian.

"Count me in!" Bakura landed next to Yami. His wings folding back down as well, "When do we leave, Pegasus?"

Marik, Malik, and Ryou landed on the rooftop shortly after. The guardians all standing together near the center of the rooftop. The demons all standing near Yami at the edge of the rooftop. If one did not know any better, they would have thought the angels and demons were about to have showdown right then and there.

The demon lord turned back to face the guardians, "It looks like the decision has been made."

"Pegasus! If you harm them in any way, I will rip you to shreds," Yugi growled.

A hearty laugh escaped the demon lord, "Such hostility and hatred for an angel?"

"I am fallen. I can and will destroy you in the most painful way possible," Yugi responded. Yami jumped down from the roof ledge; his blood red orbs locked on Yugi's violet. A surprisingly gentle smile crossed demon's face.

He pulled Yugi into a strong embrace whispering into his ear, "I will be fine. I will learn my powers and return to you as soon as I can."

Yugi glanced down; he struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to break free of the violet pools, "Promise?"

Yami nodded; his smile growing larger, "I promise." Yami closed the distance between them; sealing his dry lips over Yugi's rose petal lips. Violet orbs widened initially before sliding closed. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he melted against the Prince of Darkness. Yugi's arms circled Yami's neck as he stood on his tip toes; deepening the kiss. The demon prince wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist, his tail wrapping possessively around Yugi bringing the angel closer to his chest. Yami's tongue ran across Yugi's soft lips; requesting permission to enter. The petite guardian complied allowing the demon full access to his mouth. The Prince of Darkness moaned as he greedily plundered and explored the sweet depths of Yugi's mouth.

"Aww that is so sweet. So sweet I think I need to throw up," Bakura groaned averting his crimson tinted dark brown orbs, "Ow. Why did you hit me for, Ryou?"

The silver haired guardian glared at his demonic look-a-like, "Be nice, Kura."

"I am sorry to break up this little kissing fest, but we really must go, Yami. The earlier we go the faster you will learn your powers, the more prepared you will be, and the faster you can return to that little guardian of yours," Pegasus commented clearing his throat.

Yami shot the demon lord a glare as he slowly pulled away from Yugi. The guardian's cheeks were painted pink; his lips plump and slick from their kiss. Yugi panted softly trying to catch his breath after their heated kiss.

Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, "I will be back as soon as I can." Yugi bit his lip and nodded; wrapping his arms once more around Yami's torso, "Please be careful."

The Prince of Darkness turned to Pegasus, "Let's go."

\/\/\/

Yami growled as he fell to his knees. He was beyond exhausted. The amount of energy required to learn and control his powers began taking its toll on the Prince of Darkness.

"Get up!" Pegasus barked.

Bakura helped pull Yami to his feet, whispering into Yami's ear, "Come on; hang in there. We can do this."

Yami's blood red orbs blinked; he leaned against Bakura for support. He nodded his head slowly; gathering as much energy as he could in order to stand.

"You are the Prince of Darkness! You have all of the powers of Hell at your command! You have control over fire, an endless supply of shadow magic, and legions of demons at your control! If I would have known the Prince of Darkness was going to be such a pansy, I would have killed you instead just to save you from your misery!" Pegasus growled.

"Pegasus," Marik chided, "Yami and Bakura have been working nonstop for over four days now with hardly any rest. Give them a break."

The demon lord scoffed, "You've gone soft living up there with the humans and your angel, Marik."

The tanned blonde demon grunted, "No. That is not the case. A little bit of logic has weaseled its way into my madness. An exhausted demon is useless. He will not be able to defeat anything in the state he is in now."

"It is okay. I can keep going," Yami grunted pulling away from Bakura to stand on his own. He tossed his head back; his arms flew behind him as fire encircled him. The flames licking at his boots and dancing merrily around him. His head lowered to meet Pegasus' brown orbs directly. A smirk gracing his tan features as he took several steps towards the demon lord; the fire following him; moving forward with each step the Prince of Darkness took.

"Now that is more like it!" Pegasus smirked eyeing the Prince up and down. The flames growling larger with each passing second, "I am glad to see you have full control over your pyrokinesis at least! Good work, Yami."

Pegasus was knocked on his ass by a large black mass. The smoke encircled his ankle and pulled him up; dangling the demon in midair by his ankle. Bakura rested his hand on his hip looking satisfied that his shadow magic had a demon lord suspended in midair.

"You both have come far, but you are not done yet. Put me down Bakura. We still have work to do," Pegasus commanded.

Bakura waved his hand lazily, the black smoke dropped Pegasus on his head, "Oops," the silver haired demon smirked. "Sorry," he chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

Pegasus sighed as he returned to his feet, "Let's keep going on your lessons." Bakura and Yami nodded awaiting further instruction.


	15. Chapter 15 - He Commeth

**A/N: Hello all! No, the piercing didn't hurt too bad. Anywho, here is the chappie. I really hope you like it. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who review! You are all to die for amazing!**

**/Thoughts/**

An ear splitting roar pierced the thick silence that previously cloaked Domino. Violet orbs widened as the guardian's head snapped around; looking over his shoulder towards the direction the sound came from. Malik and Ryou stumbled out onto the porch; Ryou shaking like a leaf.

"That didn't sound like any human or creature that I've ever heard," Malik gaped leaning over the railing.

"That's because it wasn't any human or creature we have ever heard," Yugi sighed, "that sound could only mean one thing," Violet orbs locked on Ryou and Malik, "He has come."

"We aren't ready yet! Marik, Bakura, and Yami are still in Hell," milk chocolate orbs widening to the size of saucers.

"We have to do the best we can until they return," Yugi commented dryly, "We do not have any other choice."

"Is there no way to reach them?" Ryou asked turning his gaze to Malik, "How did you contact Marik when he was there?"

"I didn't. He only went to Hell when he had to and he never stayed long," Malik responded, "I can try to enter Hell and track them down."

Ryou arched a silver eyebrow, "Are you sure that is a good idea? We do not know where they are nor how long it will take you to find them which means that Yugi and I will be fighting this ancient god alone until you return with Yami, Bakura, and Marik." The silver haired angel turned to face the tri-colored guardian, "What do you think, Yugi?"

The petite angel furrowed his brows, "It is not a desirable option, but it is the best one. We can lure him away from civilization and keep him distracted until Malik comes back."

Ryou nodded, "Okay. Please be careful, Malik, and for the love of Ra hurry!"

Malik smiled, "I will." The blonde guardian's golden wings opened fully pulling him into the air and towards the gates of Hell. Violet met milk chocolate as both Ryou and Yugi unfolded their wings. They took off towards the sound of the inhuman sounds filling the once silent night air.

\/\/\/

Lilac orbs peered over a large boulder towards the gates of Hell. Two muscular demons stood guard outside the large black cast iron gates. Both creatures were tall with an intimidating aura. They had dark grey skin long black talons and black hooves instead of feet. One of the demonic guards had menacingly yellow eyes while the other had blood red eyes that rivaled those of the Prince of Darkness.

/Queue the foreboding music,/ Malic mentally chuckled. /So how am I going to get in without being caught?/ The blonde guardian thought as he picked up a small rock near his feet and examined the smooth tan surface of the heavy object. /I wonder if demons are really as dense as I have heard./ The angel threw the rock as hard as he could off into the distance away from the gate. A clack sound broke the silence as the rock smacked against the other rocks in that area.

The demonic guards glanced at each other before they both went towards the area where the rock landed. Malik chuckled softly to himself, /Predictable./

The angel crept out from behind his boulder and silently scurried through the black cast iron gates. The demons looked around confusion written all over their faces. Malik glanced over his shoulder; a smirk dancing on his tan lips as he crept behind a row of large boulders. He found himself in a large hallway full of rocks and molten lava.

/Son of a bitch! It's hot in here,/ sweat beaded on the Malik's tan brow and began to drip down his back. No, hot was not a strong enough term to describe the heat emanating and smouldering throughout Hell. Malik's black leather pants and light purple leather vest were drenched in sweat in a matter of minutes. His blonde hair clung to his wet face and shoulders. He let out an exasperated sigh as he shoved his blonde hair out of his face and wiped the salty liquid from his brow. Not that it did any good. The second he wiped any sweat off of himself, more would appear. The tan angel silently moved forward further into the stone and lava filled hallway; further into the depths of Hell.

As he reached the end of the hall way, his breath caught in his throat. The skies were painted orange, black smoke seeped through every available crevice. Lava poured down from the skies above and pillars of fire reached upwards from the ground below.

The entire demonic army bustled through their duties; walking and flying about. Malik knelt behind a wooden cask containing Ra knows what substance. The blonde angel leaned forward a little too far; knocking over one of the wooden casks; crimson liquid pouring out of the shattered object.

/Shit!/ Malik bit his lip. He curled up behind the other casks, holding his breath, and praying the demons had not heard or paid attention to the toppled cask.

"What was that?" a metallic sounding voice boomed.

/Shit!/ Malik's lilac orbs widened. He drew his legs close to his chest as he wrapped his long tan arms around his legs and burred his face onto his knees. He held his breath listening while each footstep brought the group of demons closer to his hiding location and closer to discovering that an angel was currently in Hell.

\/\/\/

Another loud roar filled the air. The silver haired and tri-colored angels flew as quickly as their wings could carry them towards the inhuman cries. Yugi gasped; his violet orbs landing on a creature the likes he had never seen before.

The ancient god had three pairs of greenish yellow eyes that sat deep in his thick skull. The beast had large pointed ears and a massive muzzle that no doubt could and would devour any living creature he could get his hands on. The muzzle was long; the skin around it appearing tight and leathery. A forked tongue darted out of the leather jaws to lick his dark brown lips. Saliva droplets large enough to fill a decent sized swimming pool dripped from the beast's monstrous fangs. Spikes started on top of the creature's head and cascaded down his back all the way to the end of his tail which reminded Yugi of a scorpion's tail. The skin on the rest of the ancient god was thick almost impenetrable scales. The beast's long sharp talons dug into the earth with each step he took; creating holes large enough to bury a body in.

Yugi gulped, "Well here goes nothing, Ryou. We just have to keep him busy and way from people until Malik gets back with the others."

Ryou nodded, "Keep your eyes open. We don't know what this beast is capable of."

"Right," Yugi nodded before darting forward toward the ancient god. He summoned his light rope and flicked it at the ancient beast. It snapped at the creature's shoulder not leaving even a scratch behind, "Hey! Over here!" The beast looked over his shoulder at the flying angels behind him, "That's right! Come this way! Come fight us!"

The beast shrugged its shoulders before turning away from the two guardians. Yugi gaped after the beast not believing that the creature would refuse to fight them. Ryou nockednocked an arrow into his silver bow. Raising it to his milk-chocolate orbs; he aimed for the beast's muzzle; surely the skin there was much softer than the scales covering the rest of the creature. The arrow grazed across the muzzle; orange blood peeking through the small cut Ryou's arrow had made. The ancient god growled before spinning around to face the angels.

"Tiny angels! You are no match for me! You are but pesky flies to me and I will squash like the little insects you are!" The beast's voice bellowed and hissed at the angels.

"Is that so?" Yugi growled snapping his rope at the beast again, a loud crack splitting the air. It may not hurt the creature; but it can annoy him enough to hold his attention.

"Then come and get us!" Ryou hollered at the ancient beast stomping their way.

Both guardians backed up; luring the beast further away from all civilization into a deserted forest clearing. A loud roar escaped the brown leathery lips of the ancient creature as his tail arched around; coming up behind the petite guardian.

Ryou collided with Yugi pushing him out of the way with only seconds to spare, "You need to be more careful of your surroundings!" the silver haired angel chided.

"Ryou! Look out!" Yugi cried, a white glow erupting from his hand encircling the guardians in a protective sphere. The ancient beast's claws swiped at the angels; pinning them within the shield to the ground. "Aaah!" Yugi cried out; feeling the amount of pressure the ancient god placed on his shield.

Yugi summoned a large orb of light. Using the light bomb to blast the creature's hand backwards; the petite guardian was able to free them from their captivity. Their wings pumped the air; lifting them back up into the sky.

"We cannot face him head on like that," Ryou hollered as he dodged another thrust of the creature's spiked tail.

"We have to keep him busy and focused on us. Ready for some aerial acrobatics?" Yugi hollered back to the other guardian. Ryou nodded before nocking another arrow in his bow. The silver arrow was released; penetrating the top of the snout. Yugi's rope snapped at the creature's chest. A booming roar louder than thunder erupted from the ancient beast. The creature swung wildly at the guardians who ducked and swayed away from each swipe. Their aerial skills the only thing keeping them alive.

/Please Malik..hurry/ Ryou thought as he dodged yet another swipe from the creature's massive hands.


	16. Chapter 16 - Panik

**A/N: Two cliffhangers in chapter 15! Boy am I mean lol. At least you didn't have to wait long. Here is the next chappie! **

**/Thoughts/**

Malik held his breath listening to the demons approach his hiding spot.

"Hey! What are you doing poking around? Don't you have a few damned souls to torture?" a deep gruff voice made Malik jump and release the breath he had been holding.

"We heard something," the metallic voice responded.

"It was probably one of the shadow creatures. Those things are useless. Dumber than a post and clumsy to boot. They are only good for spying and nothing else," the second voice snarled, "Now, get back to work."

Malik heard grumbling before the footsteps faded away leaving him alone with his racing heartbeat. Malik breathed a sigh of relief. /That was way too close for comfort!/ He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart willing it to slow down. The blonde angel turned over onto a kneeling position; his lilac eyes darting around searching for his next best move.

Malik waited for the next group of demons to pass before he emerged from his hiding spot and silently made his way behind a pillar of fire. He peered around the large column of fire; sweat continuing to pour off of his body. The close proximity to the fire not helping his situation in the slightest. His heart rate slowly returned to normal before it skyrocketed once again. He had not expected his column of fire to suddenly disappear and show up again several kilometers away from him leaving him fully exposed for all of Hell to see.

"An angel!" one demon cried out pointing to him.

"Grab him!"

"I told you we heard a noise!"

"Silence you fool! Catch him and make sure he doesn't escape!"

A frown pulled the edges of his tan lips downward. An angel…in the middle of Hell…spotted by demons. Not good. There was no hiding now. /No! This can not be happening. I have to find Yami, Bakura, and Marik!/ Malik opened his wings and soared through the overheated air of Hell. The heavy heat weighed down on him making it difficult to breathe and even more so to fly. The tanned angel bit his lip as he forced his wings to cut through the thick heat; pulling his lithe form higher than before. His lilac orbs darting around frantically to find any trace of their friends.

Demons swarmed him; their bat like wings easily supporting them in the heat ridden air. Malik balled his hand into a fist; a bright golden glow emitting from his hand. The glow shaped itself into a large intricate golden sword with azure, emerald, amethyst, and garnet gems inlaid within the hilt. He clutched the weapon tightly; his lilac orbs narrowing at the demons approaching him.

The sword easily sliced through the demonic flesh; causing black blood to rain down from the skies. He spun and looped around the demons swinging his sword at each and every one of them that dared get too close. Each guardian had a specialty. Yugi had his light rope and Ryou had his archery. Malik was an expert swordsman. He could wield any sword with such precision and elegance. Every time the tanned angel fought, he looked like he was dancing a complex and breathtaking dance routine.

The wide grin that covered his tan lips disappeared; a low grunt escaping his throat as a solid object collided with him. He was tossed to the ground; a heavy weight resting on his wing making it impossible to move. He glanced over his shoulder to see a boulder smashing his wing and pinning it to the ground. /No!/ Malik squirmed desperately trying to free his trapped wing.

A demonic lieutenant approached him; a large sneer crossing his lisp. The lieutenant had jet black hair and small beady black eyes. A dark bandana wrapped around his head was tied in the back. A maniacal laugh escaped the demon's throat while he approached the trapped angel.

"There is no escaping Hell my dear angel! You are my play thing now," the lieutenant sneered. He bent to capture Malik's arms in a vice like grip. The blonde angel groaned at the tight grip on his arms pulling them together behind his back. A leather strap was wrapped around the angel's wrists.

\/\/\/

"Eep!" Ryou squeaked as he dodged another slash of the ancient god's claws but failed to see the beast's tail coming round directly towards him.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried darting over to his friend and pushing him out of the way. The spiked tail collided with the violet eyed guardian. The spikes buried deep within the petite form of the angel. Yugi cried out; his body in a free fall collided with a massive tree before falling to the ground.

The ancient beast's laugh growing in magnitude with each step he took towards the fallen angel. Ryou quickly nocked a silver arrow into his bow and sent the arrow flying towards the beast. The arrowhead penetrating one of the demon's greenish yellow orbs; blinding the one eye it pierced. The ancient god howled; his claws raising to his face trying to pull at the small arrow stuck in his eye and allowing Ryou enough time to fly down to where Yugi lay.

"Hey little guy. You okay?" Ryou lifted Yugi's head into his lap keeping a vigilant milk chocolate eye on the howling beast.

"Peachy," Yugi coughed, crimson dripping from his pale lips. Pain shot through every inch of his petite body before he felt relief wash over him. Ryou's hands glowed as he healed Yugi as much as he could in the short amount of time they had.

"You will pay for what you have done!" the god exclaimed stomping towards the angels. One large hand enclosed around Ryou first before his second hand enclosed around Yugi. His tight grip painfully squeezing the angels. Ryou and Yugi cried out; their screams filling the air. Praying that anyone or anything that could help would hear them.

\/\/\/

"Keep your hands off of me you filthy vile pig! I need to find my friends," Malik growled.

"Don't worry, we will find your little angel friends and then they can join in on the play time too," the demon lieutenant laughed.

"I never said that my friends were angels," Malik spat.

"Panik! What in the blazes are you doing?" Pegasus' voice cut through the demonic laughter.

"We found this angel wandering around; infiltrating Hell. Learning all about our secrets," Panik explained.

"Oh that is ridiculous," Pegasus sighed frustrated with the lieutenant, "Why don't you just….Malik? Is that you?"

"Mmm," the blonde angel groaned.

"Panik release him!" Pegasus ordered. The demon lieutenant grumbled before removing the leather strap from Malik's wrists and the boulder from his wing. The blonde angle stifled a whimper as he moved his wing to fold it behind him. Luckily it was not too badly damaged. It could heal while he located Bakura, Marik, and Yami.

"Thank you," Malik muttered.

"You are welcome, Malik. What are you doing here?" Pegasus asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. Thought I would just go for a lovely little Sunday stroll in Hell. I heard the weather and flowers here are beautiful this time of year," Malik grunted.

Pegasus rolled his eyes, "Uh huh."

"I'm here for Marik, Yami, and Bakura genius," the tanned angel snapped, "The ancient god has arrived and we need help. We cannot fight him alone."

"What?!" A familiar baritone voice rang through the air, "The ancient god has already come?"

Malik's light lilac orbs widened when they landed on Yami. He hardly recognized the demon. Yami's blood red orbs had darkened as did his skin tone, and his hair was wild. The gravity defiant hair past the point of any control. Yami did not have a shirt on showing off the additional sculpted muscles recently formed on his torso and arms. Yami looked like a demon. A sexy and dangerous demon.

"Malik!" Yami's baritone voice boomed shaking the blonde angel out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Yes, Ryou and Yugi are distracting him until I return with you, Bakura, and Marik," Malik responded.

"Let us not waste any more time then!" Yami spun on his heel; taking long graceful strides to what appeared to be a training ground. Bakura and Marik stood in the center talking to each other.

Malik watched Yami speak with the other two before pointing over at him. Marik's eyes widened. His large wings opened and he instantly flew over to where Malik and Pegasus stood.

Marik's strong tan arms wrapped around Malik, "I missed you so much, Hikari."

"I missed you too," Malik smiled; nuzzling into Marik's chest, "We have to get going. Yugi and Ryou cannot hold off that beast for long.

"Right," Bakura growled, "Lead the way Malik."

"Um," a blush painted his tan cheeks, "I don't know how to get out. How about you lead the way out of hell and then I will take you to the ancient god?"

"Deal," Bakura nodded. The all unfolded their wings and took flight. The three demons surrounded Malik; placing the angel in the center of them to help protect him from other demons.

"We really have to hurry. Who knows what that creature has done to Yugi and Ryou so far!" Malik hollered over the sound of their wings beating the surrounding air.


	17. Chapter 17 - Heaven and Hell's Best

**A/N: Happy New Year! I wish you all the very best for this coming year. May it be full of love and laughter. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews! Here is the much awaited fight scene with the ancient god! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Ryou and Yugi were leading him away from Domino into the woods," Malik explained flying as fast as he could towards the large clearing in the middle of the woods; the three demons following closely behind him.

The roars and inhuman growls growing increasingly louder with each passing second. Malik gasped as they approached the ancient beast. The creature had both Ryou and Yugi enclosed within its tight grip. The angels struggling to free themselves; the feathers of their wings sticking out at odd angels in between the beast's fingers.

Dark chocolate and crimson orbs darkened in anger. The Prince of Darkness felt his rage boiling up within him; threatening to overcome him and plunge him over the cliff of self-control.

"Put them down!" Yami's deep baritone voice commanded; his crimson orbs narrowing angrily at the beast.

The beast glanced at the newcomers, an evil grin crossing his face, "How delightful," the beast practically purred, "Dinner has arrived. And you, little princy, you will be my dessert."

"Not likely," Yami growled as fire radiated from his body. Bold and brilliant red flames flickering off of his wings, his arms and his legs. A string of flames darted from the crimson eyed demon's palm towards the ancient beast. Dark midnight purple smoke snaked its way from Yami's other palm towards the creature. The smoke wrapped itself around his wrist while the fire licked at the ancient god's fingers prying the digits open to release Yugi.

The petite angel groaned as the hold on his form loosened. Yugi's white and silver feathered wings flapped trying to pull him away from the beast. He cried out as waves of pain crashed over him. His wings seizing up after the smothering hold the creature had on him. The violet eyed guardian gasped as he watched the hard earth rush up to meet him; powerless to prevent his fall. His violet orbs squeezed shut awaiting the impact that never came. Strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him upwards.

"I have you, Yugi," the voice entered his ear canal and managed to make each muscle in his body tense at first before relaxing fully into the firm body wrapped around him.

"Yami, you're here," the petite guardian whispered happily.

The ancient beast roared in protest; his other fist tightening even more around Ryou. The silver haired angel screamed; tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"You bastard! Let him go!" Bakura growled dark grey smoke pouring from his palms towards the creature's face. The dark grey smoke wrapped around the creature's head temporarily blinding and suffocating the beast. The ancient god released his grip on Ryou. Without missing a beat, Marik swooped down to catch Ryou before the battered angel could reach the ground. The beast swiped his arms wildly about in an attempt to locate Bakura. The silver haired demon jolted upward avoiding the beast's strong swipes.

"Keep him busy, Bakura! We have to get Ryou and Yugi healed," Marik hollered to the silver haired demon.

"Sure," Bakura grunted dodging another swing, "piece of cake."

Malik landed next to were Yami held Yugi and Marik held Ryou making quick work with his healing abilities. Warm golden light bathing Yugi and Ryou in a warm and healing embrace. Their bones mending back together; their cuts, gashes, and scrapes all healing.

Marik bounced in his spot anxiously, "Malik hurry up, Bakura is facing him alone!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," the blonde angel blinked his lilac orbs rapidly. His hands shook the longer it took to heal his guardian comrades. He glanced up towards the skies where a silver and black blur was buzzing around the ancient god's head maintaining his control over the beast's attention.

Yugi and Ryou sat up stretching their freshly healed limbs. Yami smiled at the two guardians, "Are you ready for this?"

With a solemn nod, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami joined Bakura in the fight against the ancient god. Bakura took a deep breath and let it out quickly; his heart racing from how fast he had been flying in order to hold the beast's attention.

The guardians and demons scattered to surround the ancient god. The large sharp jaws snapped at the flying guardians. The guardians and demons paused momentarily watching in horror as golden feathers fell from the creature's mouth. Malik found himself in a vile smelling, dark, and wet cavern. The smell surrounding the blonde guardian prodding his gag reflexes. He fought the urge to vomit as a growl erupted from deep within his chest.

"Ra damn it! Don't you swallow me!" Malik screamed at the beast prying the creature's jaws open from the inside. He held the roof of the beast's mouth open with one hand while summoning his sword with the other. He gave a mighty war cry; slicing the ancient beast's tongue off in one smooth swipe of his sword. The appendage fell to the ground wiggling about. Blood pooled at Malik's feet bathing the guardian in crimson. The blonde angel flew out of the creature's mouth before it snapped shut once again. Blood and drool dripped from the sides of the ancient beast's jaws creating a crimson river that rushed down the beast towards a pool at his feet.

Marik swung himself around and landed on top of the creature's head. He laughed manically as reddish brown smoke encircled his hands creating a large golden fist weapon in each hand. The fist weapons each had four long sharp blades attached to them. The blades shinned in the moonlight; their sharpness apparent to any fool who looked upon them.

Before the ancient beast could react to the blonde demon perched on his head, Marik knelt crossing his fist weapons in front of him. He took a step backwards and slid down the back of the beast's head and neck all the way down to his tail. The blades of the fist weapons removing the ancient god's spikes. Once Marik reached the tail, he dove off of it like it was a diving board; his large black and gold wings beating the air and pulling him higher.

"You don't look so tough without your spikes! You look as adorable as a kitten," Marik burst into a giggle fit.

"Marik! Laugh later, fight now!" Bakura grunted dodging the swinging tail. The silver haired demon placed himself directly behind the god; his dark grey smoke encircling the creature's face once again causing temporary blindness.

Ryou's milk chocolate orbs glowed as they pierced through the dark grey smoke; locating his next targets. Ryou nocked an arrow into his silver bow and let it fly; aiming directly for the creature's eyes. The beast howled as the silver haired guardian took away his eyesight one by one. He clawed at the arrows sticking out of his six bloodied eye sockets. The beast tried to speak but only succeeded at gurgling and sputtering blood from his mouth.

With the creature incapacitated, the guardians and demons worked on breaking down the armor provided by his scales. Streams of white, gold, and silver light erupted from the palms of the three guardians; bombarding the scales relentlessly. Fire and dark midnight purple smoke poured out of Yami's hands while reddish brown smoke flowed from Marik, and dark grey smoke poured out Bakura's palms; the smoke encircled the ancient god from head to foot.

"Yugi!" Yami's baritone voice lifted above the sounds of battle, "We need chains!"

"Right away!" Yugi ceased his light beam in favor of flying towards the creature's wrists and ankles. He created chains made of pure light energy to restrain the beast. After his wrists and ankles were fully bound, Yugi created one final chain around the beast's muzzle, closing the mouth tightly for good.

"Done!" Yugi took his place next to Yami continuing his assault on the beast.

"Yugi!" a familiar voice erupted through the sounds of fighting. The guardian looked about for where the voice had come from but did not stop his assault on the beast. His large violet orbs eventually landing on a blonde council member flying directly towards him.

The petite guardian growled, "I don't have time for this Joey. In case you have not noticed, we are fighting the ancient god!"

"We have come to help! Some of us," he waved to three other council members behind him, "do not agree with what Zachariah and Uriel did. We want to help!"

"A little late for that isn't it?" Yugi snapped glancing over his shoulder.

"Well, he is not dead yet," Joey smiled, "I'm sorry for what happened, Yugi. Please let us help."

With a sigh the petite guardian nodded, "fine." The four council members did not need any more than that. The surrounded the beast and began pelting him with streams of their own light magic.

The petite guardian squeaked as another familiar face appeared directly in front of him, "Pegasus!"

"We are going to help too, Yugi boy. We cannot let these council members and you six to have all of the fun! I apologize that we are late," the silver haired demon smirked at the guardian.

Yugi waved his hand in front of his face briefly as if he were swatting a fly, "Fine, go make yourself useful. Take down his armor!"

The demons that Pegasus had brought surrounded the beast and pelted the creature with all forms of fire and dark magic. A pained cry erupted from the ancient god's sealed mouth as he fell to his knees.

The other two guardians and three demons gathered close to Yugi. The violet eyed angel began forming a large spear of light. Yugi poured all of his energy, his strength, and his entire being into this one spear. The light weapon grew larger and glowed brighter as Ryou and Malik added their power to it as well.

Bakura and Marik added their power to the weapon which began emitting an immeasurable light which chased away the night and a heat that made Hell look like a comfortable trip to a sauna. Yami's dark purple smoke wrapped around the spear before the weapon absorbed his power too. He added the finishing piece to the weapon by adding his fire power to it.

They all nodded to each other as Yugi sent the spear flying directly into the ancient god's chest. It pierced the last remaining armor of the god with ease; nestling itself into his heart. The beast let out one last muffled cry before the spear erupted like a nuclear bomb inside of him sending pieces of the god flying everywhere.

Angels and demons alike cheered at their victory. Yugi moaned; his violet orbs threatening to close. Yami wrapped his arms around the weakened angel.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into Yugi's ear.

"Mmm. Yes. I am just…exhaust..." the petite guardian's violet eyes closed without finishing his sentence. Yami smiled brushing a blonde bang out of the petite angel's face. The Prince of Darkness placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's petal soft lips.

"I don't blame you little one," Yami whispered; his smile growing larger, "I really don't blame you."


	18. Chapter 18 - Summoned

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting me and this story. I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers! Thank you! I am sorry, this is the last chapter of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully inspiration for a new story strikes soon. Hopefully my muse will take bribes *giggles* Anywho, back to the chapter.**

Violet orbs fluttered open; his clouded vision blurring his surroundings into nothing but light and shadows. The guardian groaned raising his palms up to rub away the blurred vision. He felt a gentle touch brush hair away from his face. The petite guardian moaned leaning into the caress.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a warm baritone voice sent chills down his spine.

"How long have I been out?" Yugi asked; his vision slowly returning.

"Mmmm" the rich voice hummed while pondering, "three and a half days."

The violet eyed guardian blinked, "Ugh. I feel like I only slept for five minutes."

"Considering how much energy and power you put into that light bomb, I'm surprised you did not sleep for another three or four days," Ryou's English accent stated softly.

Yugi's eyes first met the milk chocolate orbs of Ryou before falling on the Prince of Darkness who sat next to him near the bed. Yugi's jaw fell open upon getting his first real glimpse at the demon. He could not help but stare and the magnificent creature seated before him. Yami's firm tanned features looking like perfection incarnate. His violet orbs drank in all of the changes Yami had undergone while in Hell.

"Yugi," another voice drifted through the air towards the petite guardian who did not make any indication that he was paying attention nor that he had even heard the voice.

"Yugi!" the voice tried again; this time successfully jarring Yugi away from staring at Yami.

"What?" the angel asked glancing in the direction the voice came from. His violet orbs falling on both Bakura and Marik leaning up against the wall near the door.

"You are drooling little one," Marik smirked.

Yugi frantically wiped his alabaster chin, "I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Bakura chuckled, "If you don't stop drooling, we will need to build a swimming pool in this room to contain all of your drool."

A bright blush painted Yugi's cheeks as he sat up in bed the sheet falling off of him revealing his soft delicate chest and stomach. Yami unconsciously licked his lips; his crimson pools gliding from Yugi's face down to the guardian's shoulders, his chest, and lastly to his hips.

"Where are my clothes?" Yugi asked dryly.

Malik handed the white leather to Yugi, "We thought you could use a rest without bondage."

Yugi snorted, "Thank you."

"Um..Yugi," Malik cleared his throat glancing away from Yugi's sharp violet gaze, "the council requests to see Ryou, Yami, you and me as soon as possible."

An ebony eyebrow arched, "Why in blazes would they want to see us?"

"I…don't know," Malik responded shaking his head. Yugi glanced over at Ryou once again, the silver haired angel shrugged his response.

"I do not know either," Ryou answered.

Yugi sighed, "There is only one way to... Wait," Yugi paused mid-sentence, his brows wrinkled in confusion, "They want to see the three of us **and** Yami?" Malik and Ryou both nodded. Suspicion etched itself into the guardian's features, "Why would they want to see Yami? Well, we might as well go and find out."

\/\/\/

The three guardians and Prince of Hell stood at the entrance to Heaven. The majestic gates to heaven were made of gold, with silver filigree inlaid with precious pearls and other precious gems. A group of guards approached the guardians and demon, weapons poised to strike at a moment's notice.

Yugi moved in front of the Prince of Darkness, "No! You are not going to hurt him. After everything he has gone through to protect himself and to save the world, how dare you!" the petite angel allowing his anger to get the better of him.

"I am sorry, Yugi," a tall blonde angel with long curly hair and violet eyes stepped forward closer to the small group, "Our orders were to escort him to the Great Hall with our weapons prepared should he attack."

"That is ridiculous, Mai," Yugi sighed, "He won't hurt anyone. Will you Yami?"

Blood red orbs narrowed at the guard named Mai before returning to Yugi. The crimson pools softened, "It is okay, Yugi. I will not cause any problems. If they want to 'escort' me, so be it."

Yugi folded his arms in front of his chest, "Fine. Lead the way, Mai."

The blonde guard nodded her head, her curls bouncing in response to the movements of her head. She turned on her heel and led the way toward the Great Hall and to the council. She bowed before the council before stepping aside making way for the summoned four.

"Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Fallen angels of heaven," Joey started, glancing at each guardian in turn, "You have been summoned here for a review of sorts."

Yugi's violet orbs scanned the length of the council table, noticing that the council was missing a large chunk of members including Zachariah and Uriel. Joey noticed the guardian's confused facial expression. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Rest assure the other council members have been dealt with. They are secured in the magic proof cells awaiting trial. We," Joey pointed to himself and the other council members, "understand why you did what you did and we agree with you. The choice to fight the ancient god was a decision we should have made a long time ago. Unfortunately, I do not believe it would have turned out as well as it had without the help of the four of you and the other two demons. Regardless, we feel you made the correct decision."

The petite guardian shifted his weight from one foot to the other, curious as to where Joey was going with his little speech.

"We have decided to reinstate you three. Malik and Ryou, you are once again guardian angels. Yugi, you are to be the archangel of the guardians. You will be in charge of all guardians and their assignments," Joes smiled at the three angels. Violet orbs blinked back in utter shock and disbelief.

"I am being promoted?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. Congratulations. It took guts and true dedication to your charge to not only go against the orders of the council but to risk everything to save your charge. You stood up for what you believed in and for the safety of your charge to the point where you became a fallen angel. The amount of dedication and courage that you possess is the reason we know you are the right choice to fill this archangel role. Do you accept this responsibility, Yugi?" Joey's honey brown orbs studying Yugi's face for any sign of what the petite angel was thinking.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but only a gasp escaped his lips. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat, "Yes," his confused expression being replaced by an excited glow. Ryou and Malik cheered wrapping their friend in a group hug.

Yami smiled at the violet eyed angel feeling an overwhelming sense of pride for the petite divine creature standing next to him. He wanted to wrap Yugi in a celebratory hug; his fingers twitching to reach out and congratulate the violet eyed archangel. Not wanting to draw any unwanted and unnecessary attention to himself, he sighed and resigned himself to merely smiling at Yugi.

"Does this mean I also will need to remain in Heaven?" Yugi inquired.

"You could or you can remain on Earth of that is what you desire, Yugi. You will need to come here on occasion; however, as long as you do not neglect your duties as an archangel, you can stay on Earth. Now, Yami," Joey's honey brown orbs landed on the demon, "What to do with you."

"What?" Yugi's smile dropped, the corners of his mouth turning downward in a scowl.

"I jest, Yugi," Joey smiled at the newly promoted archangel before returning his gaze to said demon, "You gave up your humanity to become a demon. You gave up your way of life in order to prevent the apocalypse that could occurred at the hands of the ancient god. For all of this, we thank you. We will also allow you limited access to Heaven if you need to reach Yugi when he is here."

"Thank you," Yami bowed his head in gratitude. A thoughtful silence fell over the Great Hall.

A smirk crossed Joey's face, "You are all excused." The guardians and demon bowed to the council before taking their leave.

\/\/\/

On the way back to Ryou and Bakura's apartment, Yami flew a circle around Yugi and turned to face the petite guardian while still flying face up towards the heavens; his crimson orbs smiling up at Yugi. The petite guardian returned his smile.

"Will you make another stop with me before we head back?" Yami asked tilting his head to the side. The wind running its fingers through his tri-colored hair.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Yugi's violet orbs glanced at the demonic prince.

The Prince of Darkness managed his best 'innocent' expression before responding, "Hell."

Yugi stopped, his wings flapping gently allowing him to hover, "But why?"

"You'll see," Yami smirked grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him towards the gates of Hell, "You two might want to come too," Yami glanced over his shoulder at Malik and Ryou. The two angels glanced at each other before nodding.

"Okay," Ryou smiled.

"Lead the way," the blonde angel waved his hand in front of him.

\/\/\/

Pegasus greeted the group of four, "Welcome my boys!"

"Hello, Pegasus," Yami smirked, "As Prince of Hell, I am able to create a law that all demons must follow. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"Of course, Yami. Why do you ask?" Pegasus inquired.

"I want to create a law. Summon all demons," the Prince of Darkness ordered of the demon lord. Pegasus nodded as he turned to summon all demons to the requested gathering.

Once the demons of Hell gathered before their prince, each of them eying him in curiosity. Some partaking in conversation that sounded more like growling and hissing than talking. Yami took a position in front of the demons. Every fiber of his being radiating power, control, dominance, and royalty. A light sheen of sweat coating his bare torso. His muscles rippled and twitched under his firm tanned skin.

Yugi shook his head forcing his violet orbs to reluctantly leave Yami's body. Now was not the time to drool over the demon prince. Yami raised his muscular arms; his talons outstretched to the demons before him.

"Shut up you filthy vile disgusting good-for-nothing beasts!" his baritone voice roared. The demons smirked at him. Yugi blinked in astonishment realizing that the beasts liked the insult Yami had just slung at them.

"Oh boss you say the rudest things," Pegasus crooned.

"Shut up!" Yami bellowed. A silence thick enough to slice drifted through Hell. The only sounds that could be heard was the crackling of the Hell fires. "Do you see these three guardian angels here," Yami waved his arm in the direction of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

The demons muttered their response many of them nodding.

"I can't hear you!" Yami hollered.

"Yes, sir," the demons roared.

"They are to have free passage through Hell. They are not to be harmed in any way, shape, or form! Not by blade, not by spell, not by talon! You are not to touch them!" He roared, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," the demons resounded.

"Good! Now go!" Yami snapped at them; ordering the demons to return to work.

Malik reached over to Yugi and gently closed his mouth that had been hanging open, "You're drooling again, Yugi."

The petite guardian felt his face heat up even hotter only adding to the smoldering heat almost suffocating the angels. Yugi's violet orbs glanced between Ryou and Malik before eventually landing on Yami.

"You three are free to roam Hell without being harmed," the prince smiled.

"Very good your highness," Pegasus applauded Yami, "You three will be able to stay as long as you wish in Hell now; although, just looking at the three of you and how drenched in sweat you are, I assume you do not want to stay any longer than possible.

"Pegasus," Yugi's violet orbs locked on the silver haired demon, "how often does Yami have to stay here in Hell?"

"Well he is the prince, Yugi, boy. He does not have to stay here, but he does need to conduct business here in Hell. He will need to spend a large amount of time here."

Yugi sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"That is why I did what I did, Yugi. I wanted you to come and see me if you need me or want to visit me. The same goes for you regarding Marik and Bakura," the demonic prince smiled at the guardians.

"Thank you, Yami," Ryou and Malik grinned widely at the Prince of Darkness.

Yami nodded before grabbing Yugi's hands and pulling him into a loving hug his black and crimson leather wings wrapping protectively around the angel.

"I love you, Yugi," the demon whispered to the guardian.

"I…" Yugi did not have time to finish his sentence before Yami's lips locked on Yugi's. He pulled Yugi closer to him deepening their kiss. A kiss so passionate it put the fires of Hell to shame. Yami's tongue ravaged Yugi's sweet mouth; wrapping itself around Yugi's tongue before stroking it. The violet eyed archangel moaned into the kiss. Chills rushing up and down his petite form despite the surrounding heat.

Yami eventually pulled away from Yugi, the petite guardian's lips slightly parted and kissed bruised. He small chest rising and falling as little pants escaped his lips.

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi finally whispered back to the demon prince.

"Now that I have access to Heaven and you have full access to Hell, we can be together," Yami smiled.

"Forever," Yugi's face lit up.

"Forever," Yami repeated before closing the distance between himself and Yugi in another soul shattering passionate kiss.


End file.
